The Rebirth of a Dark Lord
by Emi'14
Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

Severus Snape stared disdainfully at the Headmaster of Hogwarts meanwhile, the man in question was frowning at the peeling sign reading 'St. Esther's Orphanage' with the writing barely audible and hidden by masses of graffiti. Dumbledore heaved a great sigh wondering, how on earth he- the greatest wizard of his time- had managed to lose someone as important as Harry Potter. To say he was ashamed of himself would be an understatement. His eyes flickered back to the building Lily's son was living in and the sight pulled on his heartstrings.

The building itself, was old and looked extremely worn out albeit it did look clean despite it's broken exterior. It was what Harry Potter called home. The boys home was an orphanage and Dumbledore wondered how heartless Petunia and Vernon Dursley had to be to leave a child in a place like this voluntarily. He wished he didn't have to do this but it was his duty and the least he could do for exposing Harry to years of neglect, though Severus couldn't say the same. He thought it was good for the boy, so he wouldn't be expecting rainbows and riches when he found out who exactly he was.

Dumbledore briefly rapped on the door and stepped back.

'Yes?' asked the women who answered the door in a somewhat haughty voice.

'Good evening, we came to speak about a certain Mr. Potter. We gave notice and you agreed to meet us today.' came the voice of Dumbledore whilst Snape just sneered, not liking the attitude of the women's voice.

'Oh yes. So you did. well you better come in then. I'm Mother Sandra by the way.' she responded and moved out of the way, gesturing them to follow her. When she spoke she seemed to have aged 10 years and become more tired and frustrated than she looked.

Dumbledore and Snape stepped into a simple, shabby looking room and occupied 2 of the three chairs whilst Mother Sandra took the last remaining one.

'You said you had come to take Harry to a special school, did you not? In the letter that is.' asked Mother Sandra. Dumbledore nodded the twinkle in his eye abruptly returning.

'Yes and if you wouldn't mind we'd like to ask you a few questions.' he continued after receiving a nod from the Nun. 'How long has Harry been here?' he inquired. Mother Sandra pondered and mulled it over in her head before replying.

'He's been here approximately 10 years now, poor thing. Never been adopted unlike most of the younger ones we received. A police officer brought him over, saying that a harried young couple with a child of their own simple dropped him and left. He was such a darling baby, a joy to look after, always quiet and peaceful. But things change don't they?'

Mother Sandra was frowning by the end of her mini speech and seemed to acquire a glazed look on her brown eyes, as if lost in thought.

'What changed Mother?' asked a solemn Professor Snape. She snapped out of her trance and looked urgently at the Professors, a mixture of fear and urgency in them.

'Are you sure you're going to take him? do you swear it?' demanded the Nun becoming slightly hysterical. Out of the corner of his eye Snape could see Dumbledore mutter something under his breath and Ms Smith visibly relaxed. Severus smirked slightly before composing himself.

'Of course my dear woman, Harry's been down since birth! His mother and father attended and I can assure you nothing you say will take him off roll.' the Headmaster coaxed. The Nun nodded and Snape sat up straighter having a vague suspicion of where this conversation was heading. Albus also had an idea but pushed it to the back of his mind.

'Harry was a... strange boy. He always seemed alone and closed off but he appeared to like it that way. But his eyes... Lord have mercy on my soul, the boys eyes... they seemed to be analyzing every inch of our souls and it always made the most tranquil person uneasy.' she said a, look of awe and fear smothering her eyes.

'I see and what else could you say about Harry?' asked Dumbledore, the unsettling feeling in his stomach growing and gnawing at his insides as Mother Sandra's face grew grave and even more troublesome.

'Well the boy is immensely intelligent, always has his nose in a book. He also skipped a couple of years in school after acing every single one of his tests. Perhaps that's why he never seemed to associate with the other children.' Mother Sandra seemed to be asking the last question to herself and didn't notice how some of Dumbledore's tension seemed to wash away. Maybe the reason she seemed so tense was because she was worried about how Harry would fit in with the other kids in school. But Severus was not so easy to fool and his question shattered the bubble of hope Albus had crafted.

'So Potter never made any friends whilst he was playing bookworm?' Snape sneered with the question still lingering in the air. The Nun frowned.

'Well as i said before, Harry was never the most social and didn't really... get on with the other children.' The Mother said the last bit as an afterthought.

'So he's a bully, is that it?' Snape scoffed and really wasn't surprised. Like father like son.

'Oh no no no, on the contrary it was the um other children.' Snape motioned for her to continue. 'You see this is a really small orphanage and not many people want to adopt so the other children seek as many opportunities as they can in hope of getting adopted. And with Harry growing up so angelically beautiful and with exceptional grades, other children became jealous. They would often bully and tease him but more often than not it would spiral out of control.' she sighed.

'And no one did anything to stop it?' Albus demanded, suppressing his silent fury. The Nun shrugged.

'There was nothing we could do. The older boys would bully him in school or secretly when our backs where turned. But things changed. Oh how they changed.' she whispered.

'Changed how?' The headmaster asked, slightly cautious and the feeling he buried trying to resurface.

'It all took a drastic turn when he was seven. But the small changes became bigger. Harry continued to be a model pupil but he seemed different. Johnny's ankle didn't twist itself did it? And then the whole orphanage changed. The children started to vanish into thin air when ever he came into view. They looked at him with fear and worry in their eyes and none of the other Mothers knew what happened. It was unnerving how much things had changed.

After a few months, things seemed to settle so we decided to take the children for a pick-me-up to the beach. As usual Harry went off on his own and didn't resurface until it was time to go. He came back with a snake in his pocket and it seemed harmless so we let him keep it. Soon after we found the snake dead in the garden and an older boy, Billy, shouted about how Harry had resorted to killing poor defenseless animals. But Harry didn't bat an eyelid.

A week after Billy was found dead in the garden, he didn't appear to have any physical injuries and not even the Doctors could determine what had happened. it was eerily strange. A few months later a few boys were found locked in the attic and when we got them out they seemed like empty shells of themselves. They would jump at their own shadows and you'd never catch them in the same room as Harry. Five days later one of the boys was found in the bath. He had slit his wrists.

There is no evidence for anything except Harry's smile. it was the reincarnation of the devil Lucifer himself. No one would believe me, he always looks like the perfect, sweet, innocent child. Everyone's fascinated by the fallen angel.'

As Mother Sandra finished her story, the ghost of a frown was settled on her face and the two men couldn't suppress their shudders. It chilled them to the very bone as they reveled the Nuns words undoubtedly like the ones Albus Dumbledore had heard not fifty years ago.

'Can-can we see him?' the headmaster frowned at his stuttering.

Both men followed the Mother to a plain wooden door. She knocked and abruptly left. As they entered they were preparing themselves for a boy that looked like James with Lily's eyes but nothing could have prepared them for the sight they met. They truly understood what Mother Sandra meant by 'Fallen Angel'.

Sitting cross legged on the neatly made bed, with his nose in a book, was Harry Potter. Harry Potter with waxy white skin as pale as moonlight, hair as black as midnight at it's fullest. Dumbledore could see traces of Black, Potter, Rosiers and Malfoy ultimately giving him the purest aristocratic look. But when he looked up, his gaze riveted them to the spot. His eyes... his eyes... were nothing like Lily's. Green, yes but different. Looking into his eyes would give the person the full impact of Avada Kedavra. Neither could stop the shiver nor the goosebumps as they got the full impact of death.

A/N how was it? should i continue? review my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

He sensed the door closing softly and someone staring at him. Harry Potter's eyes immediately snapped up from the book he was reading to categorize the threat. He identified two men. One looked absolutely ancient with a long silvery beard, a crooked nose of which perched half moon spectacles and twinkling blue eyes though, Harry did not appreciate the fact that he looked amused. The other man had a long pale face with a hooked beak-like nose and bleak emotionless eyes. He also wore a disgusted sneer which Harry thought was for him and he felt a bubble of interest inside himself. Another thing he also noticed was the fact that both men wore dress-like clothes and looked as if they belonged to a cult.

Both men took the limited seconds they had to examine Harry Potter. Snape thought he exuded an air of arrogance just like his good-for-nothing father while Dumbledore, Dumbledore thought that the Mother was right. The boy was smart, he was reading a thick, muggle book on Plato Theory ('Some form of education' he thought) and he looked at them with a look of pure innocence. His eyes revealed nothing, not even a flicker of emotion and his face was also as void as his eyes. The only thing revealing innocence was the smile the boy gave, a perfect angelic smile which only turned up at the corners yet it didn't reach his eyes.

'The boy has a perfect mask' Severus thought. 'If I had not heard what Mother Sandra had said with my own ears I wouldn't have believed a word of what she'd said.' As he was musing his thought were interrupted.

'Yes?' a faint voice said, barely above a whisper yet, Albus couldn't deny with a voice like this it would hush an entire room, it had so much power and self-confidence in it. The voice itself was soft and melodious and laced with addictive magic. The magic itself felt strong and influential, as it could persuade even the most unwilling person.

'No one would believe me... everyone's fascinated by the fallen Angel' those words rang in his head as Severus stared into Harry's eyes. They were so much like Lily's but at the same time not. His eyes were almond shaped like Lily's but unlike hers it didn't seem as expressive and Snape noticed the subtle alterations of his face as he turned it into the celestial face they were now scrutinizing.

'Harry, it is a pleasure to finally meet you again. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape.' Dumbledore smiled at the boy.

'Good evening, it's a pleasure to meet you.' Harry's voice sounded almost choral and Severus was sure that if he hadn't had that chat with the Mother he wouldn't be able to tell it was a fake or not. Yet, the smile that seemed so pure seemed foreboding.

'Yes, you see Harry we, Professor Snape and I, have come to invite you to a school for special children such as yourself.' Albus beamed.

The change on Harry's face was instantaneous, there wasn't even a hint of his previous face as any emotion had vanished and left a cold, unwelcoming look that seemed to be considering something. Snape thought it was impossible fore a child of his age to posses such a look.

'I see. And what type of school might this be?' His tone was icy and remote. The seemingly inattentive headmaster carried on.

'A school of Magic Harry. Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Dumbledore continued to smile reassuringly and was prepared to blow into a full speech most teachers reserved for the muggleborns but there was no need.

'I see. So that's what I can do. Interesting.' the boy hummed to himself a passive look clouding over his face but was gone in a flash. He gave a low chuckle that surprised the men. Harry stopped but there was a small smile on his face and what looked like recognition and possibly relief? washed over his eyes for a brief moment. Before they tried to interpret it again it disappeared.

'I knew it. So magic is what I can do. I knew I was different from. Them.' . The headmaster and professor almost gasped aloud at the obvious disdain in his voice. Where as Tom Riddle spoke it with a burning hate and anger Harry sneered 'them' with disgust lacing his words, as if the muggles were dirt that had soiled his new shoes. Albus gulped and asked a question.

'Oh really, what can you do?' he asked the question with mild interest but Harry knew better. He was a maser manipulator after all and Snape felt as though Potter's eyes were searching his soul for his deepest, darkest secrets deciding, if they were worth his trust. He must've come to a decision in the end because he let a smile grace his lips.

'Oh, just things.' he said in a tone that suggested nothing but innocence and was difficult to tell whether it was true or not. 'Things happen to people that make me sad or unhappy. A teacher scolded me. Her hair was bubblegum pink. A rather nice shade if you come t think of it'

For a few seconds the men believed the image Harry was projecting. The image he wanted them to see. They thought what the Mother had said had been a lie or a mere coincidence. But they knew deep down, it was true and there was no denying it. As much as they wanted t think that a change of hair color was harmless they knew that wasn't all.

'Professor, how do I get in? I have no money, or do i have to pass a test and gain a scholarship?' the question reminded the men that Harry knew nothing about himself or his history and Albus smiled a sad smile inwardly at how little he knew about his culture and stared adoringly at the boy absent-mindlessly chewing his lip.

'There is nothing to worry about Mr. Potter, there is no test to pass and as for money your parents left you plenty of that so money is not an issue. Though you will need school supplies' Albus explained but didn't miss the intake of breath the boy gave.

'You, you knew my parents?' Harry didn't seem sad like most people would but he looked interested. Briefly he explained the war and Voldemort and the dark and light causing the interested look to grow further.

'I see and what were the objectives of both sides?' The question startled Albus, he didn't expect this. He thought the boy will be angry towards Voldemort and then he could use the anger to mould it into a weapon against the dark.

'That's a story for another time Mr. Potter.' the old wizard brought the conversation -if you could call it that- to an abrupt halt and Severus took note of the change of the boy's face. It was the wrong thing for Dumbledore to say but he was too foolish to notice.

'I see.' Harry's voice was cold and menacing and if he were the Dark Lord it would have been followed by a crucio. This caused Snape to shiver from head to toe. 'Could you finally tell me then, how I access all of my school supplies and what my parent's left me?'

In that second Severus knew they had lost Potter, not that the ever had him, all because of an old man's foolish mistake. He knew that the child will be nothing like they had expected or wanted and for all those reasons Snape dearly wished he was more like his arrogant, pig-headed father.

'Oh don't worry about that! Here, this letter will explain everything and Professor Snape can accompany you to Diagon Alley.' The stupid man was still smiling and Harry felt a wave of dislike.

'Oh that will not be necessary' he said in a curt tone' I'm sure the Professor has much better things to do without me to mess up his schedule. Still, i'm used to taking care of myself.' The way Harry spoke made sure this Dumbledore knew it wasn't a suggestion but a command and was pleased the old man noted it.

'Very well then, I shall see you on the 1st of September and I look forward to it.'

Then at last Dumbledore gave him his key to Gringotts and with a few short goodbyes, the two men left the Orphanage too wrapped up in their own thought to notice the colour of death watching them as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

As soon as both men left, a huge smile spread over Harry's face. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy, he was a wizard! He wasn't a freak, he wasn't strange or abnormal and there were probably hundreds of people just like him and in a very short time he'll be among his own. Harry felt a sense of peace inside him knowing he was was a wizard, of course he knew he was different but it was so comforting having a confirmation that he was not like the filthy insects he lived with.

Harry Potter went to sleep that day,not noticing the hunger inside him because of the pure excitement he felt well at the pit of his stomach. He had much to learn about this new society, had to find out what his parent's had left him and pay a visit to Diagon Alley for all his books and school resources. Maybe, if he had enough, he'll be able to buy a few extra books, though he'd have to be careful as to not overspend because for him, money was not a luxury he could afford.

The next morning, he was up bright and early, earlier than usual that is, waking up just as the glorious sun came up shining a magnificent golden halo into his room. He smirked at the pathetic fallacy. He skipped breakfast and wrote a quick note telling the Mother where he was, not that anyone would care. They'd be more likely to throw a small party.

Harry put on his best clothes, not that they were much, merely second-hand and with only a few tears and caught the first bus to London, having no trouble asking a stranger of the Leaky Cauldron's whereabouts. In no time at all, he found himself looking up at the bartender.

'Hello lad, my name is can i help?' The man smiled warmly. Harry inwardly scowled at the man's incompetence. Could he not keep himself clean for a few more hours? But in the end, Harry pasted his usual, innocent smile on his face and politely said

'Good morning Mr. Tom, can you please help me into Diagon Alley?'

'Of course my son' Tom led him behind the pub and Harry was beginning to become wary 'Remember the sequence' and at that he started tapping an assortment of bricks with a wand and suddenly, Harry had to withhold a gasp.

As the brick wall began to separate, Harry could barely contain his excitement fortunately he remembered to put his mask back on. He turned around to say thank you to the Tom person, to find he had already scarpered. Harry gave a shrug and took his first step into the magical world. The place where he belonged. Since it was early, there were not many people about and Harry duly noted that soon he'd be wearing those 'robes' as well. He looked around and let his eyes settle on a large white building and the sign 'Gringotts' towering above it. That was his first stop though he spent another minute gazing around.

He walked up to the door and observed the strange creatures standing at the door and when they gave him a small bow he nodded his head in return. He had always thought that if you are respectful you'll get respect back. The creatures that must've been goblins seemed slightly shocked. Harry merely rose an eyebrow and walked in with a blank mask. Not that he knew, but his posture was one of the purest aristocrat and one which all purebloods tried to teach their children; his clothes didn't even take away a hint of the beauty he possessed and ignoring the looks he got he walked up to a teller.

'Good morning, I was hoping to see someone about my vaults.' Harry asked in a grown up and adult voice. The goblin bared his teeth.

'Get lost kid, I have no time to mess around with silly toe-rags like you.' He snarled. No doubt, this angered Harry a great deal and he had to stop himself from slitting the stupid goblins throat. Who did he think he was? Harry's days of being trodden on were over and NO-ONE was going to treat him like a door mat anymore. He felt his blood boil and deep burning anger flashed in his eyes. His voice lost all emotion and his voice was completely flat within the next second.

'I said.' he whispered, his voice still bland but with a deadly edge to it. 'that i would like to see someone about my vaults.' he finished and just to emphasize his point he let his magic seep over the midget, slowly squeezing and compressing. Just a bit, but enough to get his point across.

The goblin's eyes grew wide and with a shaking breath he continued

'N-n-name?' his voice shook as he tried to regain composure.

'Harry Potter.' Harry's voice stayed flat.

He didn't miss the way the wizard next to him gasped and the way more eyes widened. If he knew being called Harry Potter was this troublesome he would've been more discreet. He knew his parents and him were somewhat famous, Dumbledore told him, but he didn't like the way he was seemingly praised for something he didn't actually do or even remember clearly. Nor did he miss the way the goblin's eyes drifted towards his fringe or more or less the fringe that covered his scar.

'It is an immense pleasure to finally meet you mister Potter. Griphook will lead you to the Grand Goblin and he will tell you all that is needed to know.

And with that, Harry was then following another goblin to a mighty, wooden door with the name Gold-axe on it.

'Enter.' someone responded after Griphook briefly rapped and spoke gobbledygook to the person on the other side and pushing the door open.

Harry entered to see a very old looking Goblin sitting at a large mahogany desk. There were various artifacts carefully placed around different places in the room, on walls, inside cabinets and some on the Goblins desk.

'Please, take a seat Mr Potter.' Harry obediently took a seat, admiring the way the goblin looked so wise even though he was so old, he just let off an air of wisdom and great knowledge that Harry was hoping he'd be able to know someday. 'How may I offer my assistance?'

'Well professor Dumbledore payed me a visit yesterday and I was told that I might like to inquire about the contents of my vaults and then i'd like to take some money out, if you please.' Harry responded in his grown up voice yet again, his mask revealing nothing.

'Very well Mr Potter, please drop three drops of blood onto this parchment here. We just need to confirm your identity before we inform

you of anything. A matter of security is needed for our clients with particularly important vaults.'

Harry took the dagger Gold-axe was offering and cut a gaping gash down the middle of his palm.

'Oh Mr Potter, a small cut would've done, I assure you!' Gold-axe seemed startled by the amount of blood Harry was dropping onto the parchment but Harry merely smiled.

'Don't worry, it is not a problem.' Harry didn't think it was necessary to tell the goblin of his fascination with blood. Something about the bold redness caught his interest and he liked it, very much so. And it wasn't as if he hadn't had bigger injuries, he was use to coping with years of abuse and neglect so healing minor cuts were not particularly hard.

Gold-axe took the paper and nodded to himself.

'Well it appears Mr Potter, that you are a wealthy man indeed. In total you own 7 vaults altogether.' He then showed Harry the piece of parchment and Harry's eyes widened slightly.

Lord Hadrian James Potter owner of: 7 vaults

Hadrian James Potter trust fund: containing 700 thousand galleons, 653 Knuts and 1476 Sickles

Potter family vault: containing 990 million galleons, 50 hundred Knuts and 25 hundred Sickles

Potter family books and artifact vault: 25 thousand books, Jewelry, weaponry and family heirlooms.

Black family vault: containing 1.2 billion galleons, 901 Knuts and 8000 Sickles

Black family books and artifacts: 75 thousand books, jewelry, weaponry and family heirlooms.

Ravenclaw vault: containing 3 billion galleons, 987 Sickles and 6378 Knuts

Gryffindor vault: containing 3 billion galleons, 989 Sickles and 6350 Knuts.

Harry's eyes greedily read the rest of his parchment scanning his properties of Potter Manor, Shops owned in Diagon Alley and an assortments of estates. He was rich. He was rich, a Lord. No longer a poor, orphan boy. His eyes snapped back to Goblin smiling in front of him.

'Yes Mr Potter, the Potter family were one of the richest, pure blooded wizarding families that had ever lived. They were also descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Your family were a proud family and greatly respected and your parents left it all to you. Of course you have a ring for each vault and only you will have the power to take it off. The rings provide you with acknowledgement from other Pure blooded Wizards and to make it easier for you, I have taken the time to bind all rings together. Of course you will find all 4 family crests on it.' Gold-axe informed him.

Harry nodded, still feeling a bit dazed and after receiving a bit more information, he thanked Gold-axe and left to get his money and exited Gringotts altogether. He looked at the two pouches in his hand, one containing muggle money and one containing Wizarding money. He had never had this much money before and right now he didn't know what to do with it all.

He looked around Diagon Alley from the steps of Gringotts and starting gazing into each shop not, knowing where to start. He quirked an eyebrow towards one of the shadier alleyways and decided he would have to investigate, though not now. He had things to buy.

Retreating from the steps, he wandered around aimlessly. Harry had so many things to buy and so much to learn and knowledge to gain. Not knowing something always annoyed him and seeming ignorant annoyed him the most so without further ado, he stepped into Coleman's trunks for everyday occasions. He needed some place to store his knowledge so why not in his trunk?

Scanning the room for any help, Harry identified a bored looking man behind the counter who immediately perked up at the sight of a customer. 'Business must be slow' Harry mused to no one in particular.

'Hogwarts right?' Harry nodded and the man continued 'Well as you'll see here on display, we have various different back packs with pretty much the same enchantments with the only difference being how it looks. They are enchanted to be feather weight and bottomless, some you may find also have safety charms such as password locking and some to protect the contents inside your bag from breaking. Each bag also comes with a trunk. Like the bags the trunks all have different enchantments and lots of different compartments. Most students tend to buy the simple ones with only three to five sections and basic charms which also make it twice as big in the inside.

We also have these trunks with five to seven compartments which are four times as big on the inside. With these come rooms like a potions lab, Study, Dueling arena and the more expensive one also has a flat inside. The flat comes with a kitchen, one bedroom, a living room, an office and a bathroom. The more expensive one also comes with a library with unlimited shelves and a spare room which you can do whatever you want to it.' The man explained.

Harry slowly nodded would it be possible to see the trunk that comes with a flat?' he asked politely.

'Aah yes, that'll be the one with seven compartments. Follow me lad.' The man turned around and brought Harry to a medium sized trunk sitting on the floor.

The trunk looked like all the other trunks in the shop, a rich, light brown colour with silver corners and clasp. The clasp also had, what looked like to Harry, a set of sparkling emeralds shining merrily. Harry inwardly smiled, green was his favorite colour.

'This trunk contains 7 sections as stated before and the design is alterable to the customers liking. To open up a particular compartment, merely tap an emerald and open it up. Harry looked inside it was bigger on the inside, he toured the flat, library and various other rooms and was awed by the amount it could hold. Both came back up and Harry nodded to the man.

'I'll take it.' Harry was defiant and quite stubborn so when he said he wanted to buy the trunk he was not playing around. The man looked hasty.

'Well I meant what I said lad, this is the most expensive trunks we have and with the added safety charms which are 100 galleons your total would come up to 5950 galleons.' the man continued to look doubtful as if suddenly remembering he was talking to an eleven year old who, by the looks of it hadn't a penny to spare.

'Very well, then i'd like to change the appearance, change it so the wood is a deep black with silver corners and a clasp. The emeralds can stay where the are but I also want the initials H.J.P on them. How long will it take.' Harry was sure he'd buy the trunk, seeing the amount of gold in his vaults he was pretty sure 6000 galleons would hardly matter.

The owner who still looked shocked rushed to the back of the shop and came back 10 minutes later, by which Harry already had a promisery note signed (a promisery note was like a muggle check book.) for the total amount. He had signed it so it was big and loopy to prevent the owner from recognizing him and then he was gone. Down the street and into the next shop.

Madame Malkin's was a big, flowery smelling shops with dummies parading about in their clothes and looked pretty busy so it was avoided. Harry, instead went into a shop called Twillfitt and Tattings and stepped up onto the podium waiting patiently while someone took his measurements. It was a relief when he finally exited the shop, new purchases in hand. He had bought 7 robes, 5 for school, 1 dress robe and 1 plain black. He had also bought 10 t-shirts in green, red, blue and grey, 6 jumpers in the same colours, 5 white shirts, 6 grey trousers, casual trousers in black and 4 pairs of sparkling shoes made of the most expensive and softest leather. Twillfitt and Tattings was an expensive shop anyway but it was even more expensive since he had insisted on the best and would have made a pure blood raise his eyebrows but, at the end of the day, Harry held more clothes than he had in his entire life since he could remember and that was the most important thing.

Putting his purchases in his trunk, Harry decided to take a trip down the apothecary next to buy his potions ingredients. Slowly, he entered and looked around carefully, spotting eye of newt, beetles legs, slugs and other things you would have most definitely found in a witches cauldron. 'I should buy lot's of everything if I want to practice and keep up with the other students' He thought aloud and ended up buying nearly the whole shop. Harry had also bought lot's of never ending quills, ink and parchment so he could practice his writing since he's never used them before and a cauldron and tools from Potage's cauldron supplies.

Harry walked back along the alley, passing an ice cream shop and disregarding it- he lost his sweet tooth a long time ago- before he stepped into Flourish and Blotts. He wanted to buy everything in sight but resisted the temptation and bought his school books first whizzing around with his trolley before halting in the History section where he bought 3 books. Hogwarts a History, the rise and fall of the dark arts and Sites of Historical sorcery. Harry then went to the Magical Creatures and bought one book called Fantastic Beasts and where to find them since he wasn't all that interested in the topic. After that, he went and bought 7 books, 3 on pure blood etiquette and 2 on wizarding politics and 1 on Magic Lore. Defense against the Dark Arts brought him several books on jinxes, curses and defensive spells with a few more that seemed just interesting.

He bought a few book son charms and transfiguration, deciding that he'd read the simpler books and then read the more difficult ones after finishing them. Herbology brought him 1 book on the basics and for Potions he bought 6, some containing recipes, others about background and how to cut, slice and brew. Finally, he bought a few books on Arithmancy (from what he assumed it was complex maths and he was excellent at that) and finished with a handful of books about Ancient Runes. Feeling more than happy with his books he set off looking for his wand.

Harry entered 'Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 bc.' and felt that the atmosphere was thick with what he knew mas magic. It was swirling and dancing around the chilly shop and Harry enjoyed the feeling he got from it. Suddenly, he got the feeling something was creeping up behind him so he whipped round immediately. Surprises were something that was intolerable for Harry so he scowled at the man, knowing he was one of the few that would be able to see right through him.

'Harry Potter...' The man breathed, in Harry's opinion he looked as if he would die of heart attack any second 'I wondered when i was going to see you.'

The man dabbled on about wands he sold to his mother and father and how he sold the wand to Voldemort which gave him his scar though frankly, Harry couldn't care less and soon they started to test the wands.

Harry slowly grew frustrated with the man as he kept snatching wands from his hands before he was even allowed to test them. He pondered briefly, whether it was because he kept on destroying the shop as he swished the wands and snorted as Ollivander came out with the 25th wand. The wand felt as bland as the others but there was a pensive look in Ollivander's pale, glassy eyes.

'Strange... I would've thought that was it, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches but it appears not.' Harry was becoming impatient with the mans silly voice

'Oh for gods SAKE!' and with one last thunderous look, Harry stormed into the back of the shop being followed by a confused but excited Ollivander. Harry let his magic sweep over the wands before it stopped at a dusty, chained box at the far back, nearly invisible. He brought it closer to him and let the old man unlock it hesitantly watching Harry.

'Mr. Potter, i'm not sure-' But Harry ignored him and reached into the box and felt a glowing warmth fill him as bright blue flames escaped his new wand.

'Blood of a baby Unicorn and a wounded Thestral's last breath of air.' Ollivander's breathing became low and ragged as the over whelming feeling of terror escaped him. He had only made that wand when he was young and wanted to achieve the best however, he became too caught up and made the most dangerous wand he had eve created. He locked it up to make sure no one would have the will to find it and he had to admit even he had begun to forget about it.

Harry hummed and abruptly dropped eleven galleons onto the counter before swiftly exiting.

'I don't know how you achieved this, it's supposed to be impossible. Yet, you did it. You've made an ancient myth come true and now terrible things are about to happen.' Ollivander thought, watching after the the boy as he made his way through Diagon Alley.

'Ghost fire.' He whispered his voice sounding eerier more so than before 'Someone is about to. Die. Soon. Very soon.'

As he took his last step out of Diagon Alley, Harry felt a shiver down his spine and immediately knew something had changed. For better or for worse he did not know but he did know. Something had changed...


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

Harry abruptly left the Leaky Cauldron and took the bus to a muggle's high street, even if he was a wizard he couldn't wear robes in public, near them. Now that he had money, Harry planned to buy a few things since he had no evident desire to wear the second hand rags the Orphanage had thrust at him. Stepping into the nearest shop Harry purchased five pairs of jeans, two black, two blue and one in grey and a few jumpers in an assortment of colours. He didn't need much since the things he had already bought would have been more than enough.

Since Harry had owned a flat, he didn't see how he had to associate with the muggles anymore, maybe he'd appear once or twice to breakfast so that they wouldn't seem suspicious but he severely doubted that they would even care. Most of them could barely meet his eyes anyway so he didn't see it as much of a problem if they left him alone. Harry like being alone, he didn't need 'friends' and all the problems that came with it, half the day the supposed friends would squabble, fight and then make up again before dinner. He scoffed at how idiotic they were.

'It's a good thing I've no feelings. I wouldn't want to lower myself to their level.' Harry would always think to himself, more often than most.

Harry peered around the grocery store he had entranced. There was foods galore! And he could pick whatever he wanted to eat and wouldn't have to even worry about going to bed hungry if there wasn't enough food to go round. Before bed Harry would always do push ups to stop the hunger gnawing at his innards and also to prevent him from going weak or sick. If he was either, the Orphanage wouldn't have the money to buy him medicine or supply his needs so he wouldn't dare risk it. Looking around the shelf he was walking by, Harry picked up some soap, shampoo, toothpaste and various other toiletries he needed. After this busy day all he wanted to take a long, hot shower in his new bathroom and dry himself on a brand-new, fluffy white towel.

As he walked along, fantasizing about how he'd later spend his evening, something across the road caught his attention. It was a muggle pet shop. Harry had no idea why but there was something that was drawing him over there and his feet seemed to have a mind of it's own. The golden bell tinkled gently as he was let in the shop. Scanning the shop, Harry was fascinated to see animals like rabbits, lizards, hamsters, cats, dogs and so many other various things but what stole his attention was a snake at the back.

It was a gorgeous, deep maroon -the colour of blood. Hazy yellow diamonds shaded with white ran down smoothly, against it's back and a ferocious, deadly looking tongue peeped out, tasting the air. The snake was lazily, resting on a thick branch near a golden King Cobra but raised it's head in interest as Harry drew nearer.

'A ssspeaker?' the snake hissed to itself 'No, it can't be'

'Why not?' Harry inquired and the snake let a pleasantly surprised look evade it's face.

'Hello, young ssspeaker. My name isss Athanasia and I humbly requessst for your asssissstance to take me away. If I don't esscape the humansss will feed me to the hungry sssnake beside me. I fret that I am only a young hatchling and my basilisk venom isss not yet strong enough to protect me' Athanasia's voice was solemn and Harry had immediately taken a liking to her so he called over the shopkeeper.

'How much for this snake?' His tone was polite but impatient as the dirty smells of waste wafted under his noise.

'Sorry mate, Suzy's not for sale. I have a more important snake to feed.' The man's face was apologetic and Harry was at loss as to how you would name a snake 'Suzy'. He had to smother a sneer at the muggles incompetence.

Without further looking back, Harry slid the man a few notes before opening up Athanasia's tank and carefully rolling her around his arm. As they both walked along a mundane street Harry had found out she had been born from the last basilisk and the first emortualis (also a deadly snake, born every thousand years or so thus, is extremely rare) and that her name meant immortal death. It was confusing but Harry tried to understand.

Before they arrived back at the Orphanage Harry bought a set of artist's paints and a brand new violin since the children had broke his. For some reason Harry was rather fond of his arts and was wounded when he could practice no more. He had also informed his newly acquired acquaintance on to avoid the muggles and to be as discreet as possible. Harry smiled as she nodded her head understandingly.

* * *

After the green eyed boy had finished his shopping, he took the bus back to the Orphanage and scowled as he walked up to his 'home' He sprinted up the stairs and plopped down on his bed sorting his things down before stepping inside his trunk to finally have the shower he'd been long awaiting.

Harry had not been happy about coming back but the thought that he had many books to read, potions to practice and knowledge to gain comforted him.

* * *

Harry gazed thoughtfully, at his potion simmering away in his cauldron. He was in the lab in his trunk and was staring disappointingly at his book.

'That was too easy surely. Or I must've got the potion wrong, but how? I followed the instructions to the dot. Or maybe the children in my class will already have managed this. If so then I must pick up my pace.'

Harry nodded determinedly to himself before bottling the boil reducing potion into a vial and storing it in his potion rack. Picking up his potions book he leafed through the recipes for the first years pulling a disgusted face. He had already made each and everyone of these potions and could probably also make them blind folded with one arm tied behind his back!

Moving towards his bag, Harry pulled out an advanced book on potions that he had bought at Flourish and Blotts. Hmm... a blood replenishing potion, interesting. He carefully evaluated the bottle of mild red on the next page and got to work.

An hour and a half later, the eleven year old was pouring the sticky substance into a crystal vial before slitting his arm to near ribbons and letting a stream of blood rush out, how else would he be able to test it? When he had begun to feel the slightest bit dizzy he gulped down the potion, ignoring the disgusting, bitter taste of old cabbage. It took a few seconds for it to work of which by that time the Harry had also healed the wound on his arm so it was barely visible. The liquid had done an amazing job but Harry still wanted to improve the taste.

By adding rose water and honey so the ratio of the ingredients was 2:1 and adding liquid oxygen and thinning out the water he was able to re-invent the potion, a re-do of his previous test had proved that the potion had worked and still had the same effect. Harry was pleased with his efforts but did not know that his potion skills could have rivaled a seventh years. In fact it could have surpassed a seventh years and granted him an apprenticeship with a high potions master. But as Harry went to sleep that night he was not thinking about potions but of how he'd be in Hogwarts this time tomorrow.

* * *

Harry blatantly refused to acknowledge the pointed stares of how people were staring at him whilst he pushed a trolley with his trunk inside Kings Cross station, a snake coiled around his arm. He was confused, the ticket said platform 9 and 3/4 but there was only a solid wall between platform 9 and 10. Curiously, Harry watched as what seemed like a village of haggard red heads each ran head first into the barrier. His eyebrows rose further into his hairline as they all disappeared through it. Magic.

Amazingly, Harry had no trouble getting through the barrier and boarding the bright, red Hogwarts Express. The smarter children had no trouble figuring out that Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts this year and the rumors spread like wild fire so that people were looking up and down the train for the Boy-Who-Lived. Fortunately, when they looked into said boy's compartment all they saw was a geeky boy with no visible face since he had his nose shoved inside a book. That couldn't be Harry Potter, now could it? He wouldn't hide himself away with a book!

Harry felt his excitement grow as the train's whistle blew and sobered down a he thought of how he was going to behave at his new school. People mostly thought he'd be a loud Gryffindorish boy like his father (from what he had read of himself in books) but that amused Harry because he loved being unexpected and unpredictable. He always had a knack to make himself disappear, if he didn't want you to see him you wouldn't, and he'd blend in with the surroundings. Yet, he could make you jump in surprise as he suddenly popped out next to you. It was unnerving.

He decided it was best to wait and see and as the train began it's decent, Harry curled himself up against the window and began reading a book about Ancient Runes. Apparently, luck was not on his side because a bushy haired girl violently pulled open his compartment door and in a rude i'm-better-than-you-so-ha voice said 'Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one.' Her voice sounded to snobbish for her liking and Harry hated people like that.

He answered back with a curt 'No. Sorry.' Harry had to restrain himself from snapping at the silly girl but there was still a cold, icy edge to his voice. He sincerely hoped that not everyone was like this else he'd have to fix the situation. The girl seemed to have not noticed his lack of welcome since she walked right in without invitation and sat down in front of him with an odd gleam in her eye.

'Oooh! That book wasn't on the student list was it?' she gasped 'I bought all books but I haven't got that one, my parents are muggles you see, and I've tried all the spells in my book but can I borrow that after you?' The girl didn't even bother to introduce herself, not that it mattered to him, and he didn't even bother looking up from his book when he answered.

'No.' Harry had made it clear her presence was unwanted so maybe now she's get the message and leave. It appeared not since she harrumphed and started a mini lecture. He drowned out her words and the next time he looked up, Harry saw she had left. Probably to terrorize another unsuspecting victim.

'We will be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately five minute, please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken up separately.'

Harry didn't like the idea of leaving his precious belongings on the train but he accepted it anyways. There was no need to be difficult. Changing into his robes he looked at Athanasia and being the clever snake she was, she already knew what was on his mind.

'Do not worry about me master, I will manage.' if she could, Harry knew that she's be giving him a reassuring smile.

Glancing back one last time, harry left the quiet sanctuary that was his compartment and joined the loud, jostling Hogwarts students as he moved towards a burly, half-giant that was yelling at the top of his lungs.

'Firs' years! Firs' years this way!' The half breed bellowed as Harry winced at the loud volume.

Nonetheless, he obeyed obediently and occupied a boat that was empty. Now that Harry was closer he saw the man had a gigantic, bushy beard and a ridiculous overcoat keeping him warm. The giant checked once more for strays and then they were off.

Harry barely paid any attention to people beside him but frowned as a pale boy with platinum blonde hair complained loudly about getting his expensive shoes wet. Harry disapproved but chose to remain silent. The ride to the castle was quiet, only being interrupted by the oohs and aahs as his fellow first years marvelled at the beauty of their temporary home. The minutes rushed by in a flash and the next thing he knew was that he was being led into the great hall by a stern teacher called Professor McGonagall.

It was absolutely fascinating and Harry dimly registered the same bushy haired girl he had met in the train blabbering on about a book. He felt sorry for the poor boy next to her as he looked around at the candles and lights illuminating the students at the long tables.

Professor McGonagall led them to a halt and climbed the stairs before silently placing a three legged stool on the stage and a battered, old hat on top of it. Harry watched as curiously as the other children but before he had any more time to ponder over it a large rip appeared forcing the hat to burst into song.

_'Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve their ends.__  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry clapped along with the rest of the student body, amazed at how the tension that was among the first years had vanished. Or maybe all that tension was because a particular red head had come out with a load of fluff about fighting a troll. Some of the smarter ones ignored him, whilst others gasped aloud.

Immersed in his own thoughts, Harry barely registered Professor McGonagall call his name out from the role.

'Harry Potter'

The great hall silenced as everyone was craning their necks to get a better look at The-Boy-Who-Lived. Suppressing a sigh, Harry confidently walked up the stage with an ease one might call aristocratic. He looked every inch the perfect Pureblood heir and many fought over whether or not he was really raised by muggles. Everything about him screamed grace and no one could deny that even though he was eleven, he had an other worldly look about him. It was purely angelic but the candles gave his hair a red blood sheen. Combined with his expressionless mask and regal gait, it gave him a rather cruel and unforgiving look. He looked cold. Untouchable. And more than one person felt a shiver run down their spines and reach the tip of their toes.

Meanwhile, the last thing Harry had seen before the battered hat was placed on his clean head was the pale, eager faces of the audience. Looking at him as if he were some sort of freak show on two legs. He grew accustomed to it at the Orphanage but not at all in large crowds.

'Hmmm... What do we have here?' Harry heard what he presumed was the hat's voice in his mind and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. So his secrets were not going to be spilled after all.

'Mister Potter, can you please remove the shields around you so I can get a better look at the amazing mind inside of your head?'

Harry was surprised. He didn't even know he was guarding himself though still, albeit reluctantly, he removed the shields around him.

'fascinating to see such a brilliant mind to achieve strong enough boundaries to block me out. But still, carrying on, it's been years since I've seen a mind like yours. A thirst for immense knowledge, intelligence far more above than an average students and oh my... such dark secrets. Dark, dark memories. As far as I know, all four founders would love to have you in their houses. Any preferences?' The hat asked and it took Harry a while to answer.

'sort me into a house that values knowledge and ambition, a house that will let me blend in my surroundings.' Harry informed the hat but really thinking that it would not matter they'd all follow his rules eventually. The hat gave a low chuckle.

'Well from what I gather it'd better be... SLYTHERIN!'

Harry looked up from the brim of the hat and almost laughed at the faces staring dubiously at him, as if he were the root of all evil, the devil's spawn. It was a look he was too familiar with. The children and Nuns at the Orphanage looked at him the same way.

Everyone in the Great Hall was observing Harry Potter. The light's savior. The person that was born to bring salvation to magical humanity. Even Filch and Mrs. Norris were paying close attention. They watched closely as the Boy-Who-Lived calmly maneuvered towards the end table, trying to anticipate what he'd do next.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall managed to pull herself together before calling the next name. Thankfully, some eyes were averted.

Sometime soon, the sorting was over and everyone began to eat. Harry had never seen such an amount of food in his life, his green eyes danced over the table that was groaning under the weight of all the food. Near him, students had began to chatter away. Never bothering to strike up conversation with him. Well, that was before one girl turned to him with a plain sneer of disgust plastered against her pug-like face.

'What are you doing here Potter?' She spit the name Potter as if it were dirt. Harry shortly evaluated her, not too bothered.

'I've been sorted here. In Slytherin. what do you know, just like you.' he drawled

'Good. We wouldn't want to make the wrong person's life all too miserable.' Harry blinked at the girl. He was slightly shocked.

The older students had also caught their conversation and were looking at him in a blood thirsty manner, wolves to fresh meat.

'We're not going to take it easy on you Potter. You'll be crying for your dead mudblood mummy by the end of tonight. You're going to pay for what you did to our Lord.' She hissed at him.

'Just you wait Potter, we'll show you how welcome the Boy-Who-Lived is in Slytherin.' she sneered.

'I can't wait.' Harry grinned savagely, his beauty seeming more haunting than ever and the anger in his eyes forced the girl to rip her eyes away from him.

* * *

Professor Snape had left and the prefects were retreating to the far back of the room. Meanwhile, five burly looking older students were approaching Harry.

'It's time you learnt your place Potter. You filthy little half-blood. We are going to teach you what us true Slytherins do to people like you.' Avery's 'malicious smile' was nothing in comparison to Harry's and was just plain pathetic.

'I see. And who exactly is going to put me in my place?' Harry's whisper was steely and chilling.

ME!' snarled an aggravated Avery.

And that's when Harry did something that surprised them. He lifted his head and laughed. It wasn't the typical laugh of a first year, it was not normal. It was cruel and sadistic and the the the Slytherins felt their blood freeze. When he looked up the sixth years instinctively took a step back. A demonic look engulfed the angelic face that was there only a few seconds ago. Anger and disgust was plainly written across Harry's face.

'Oh you will, will you?' Suddenly, every bone in the Common room froze. The hands that were holding Harry against the wall snapped and the boys fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. If you looked through the blood you'd be able to see a pale bone poking through the bloody mess. The small inconvenience was taken care of.

Harry raised his eyes towards Avery, shining with sadistic glee. The remainder of his cronies raised their wands before they too were also on the floor screaming in agony as their bodies twisted and turned, their mouths releasing both vomit and blood.

He moved towards Avery at a frightening speed, his eyes noticing the pale, bloodless faces of his peers. Some not daring to look. Harry continued smiling at the boys screams of agony before silencing them. The bodies were sill thrashing on the floor but slowly decreasing. A sigh escaped Harry's blood red lips. he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the look in Avery's eyes. Fear was such a lovely feeling.

'How are you going to do that Avery?' said the sing song voice belonging to Harry. 'How.' his voice was less than a whisper barely audible. He disregarded the sobbing at the far back, one of the prefect's. His tone was perfectly friendly but his eyes suggested otherwise. Promising torture and humiliation. Any color that remained in Avery's place abruptly retreated.

In a flash, Avery was on his knees, directly in front of a grinning Harry. His magic washed over the petrified boy, compressing slightly. Gently caressing his face, Harry wondered aloud.

'I must admit Avery, I am a little annoyed with you right now. Do tell me how being pureblooded is helping you now. Please, i'm sure it'll be enlightening for all of us.' Harry glanced at the girl he sat next to at dinner, satisfied with her expression 'Crucio.' He whispered.

Avery's painful howling was unbearable to watch, some ran for the dorms and some stayed. No one would hear anything though, Harry was powerful enough to use silencing charms when he wished.

'What matters is magic, not blood. Do you understand Avery?' Harry was sullen and not playing around, his eyes becoming blank. Somehow, in between sobs, Avery nodded and Harry held a satisfactory smirk.

'Now, where is your place?' He demanded, the cruel look threatening to return.

'Above m-m-me!' Avery gasped out.

'Good, good. But that does not mean you'll be let off easily, understand? I hope you don't make me regret giving you such a light punishment.'

Avery's screaming had stopped and now he submitted. It was easier and it was evident that he was no longer the king of Slytherin. He had chosen to lie in his blood, vomit and urine without complaining since it would only make things more difficult. Somewhere, he heard a voice telling someone to take him and his friends to the infirmary but, that was all he heard before passing out. Blackness took him.

A/N accepting beta requests, PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

The next morning, Harry rose bright and early. The sun was shining and it was a brand new day, a day to spend learning and gaining more knowledge for the green eyed boy. As he pulled open his curtains, Harry saw most of his peers were still in a deep sleep but he didn't particularly care. After a soothing shower to settle his frazzled nerves, Harry got dressed in his new robes and smiled at himself in the mirror. After all these years Harry finally fit in. With those smiling words in his head, he trotted down to the Common Room to wait patiently for the Prefects to take the first years down to breakfast.

As he was nibbling on his toast, Harry felt someone taking a seat next to him. It was a big surprise since he considered that no one would come within five miles after what had happened yesterday.

'Hi, i'm Theo Nott!'

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, he had recognized the surname Nott as one of the death eaters that had followed Voldemort but was now holed up in Azkaban. He made no inclination that he was about to shake his hand, not because the boy was the son of a Death Eater but because he found it slightly strange the boy wasn't sitting somewhere else.

'Harry Potter' he replied with a raised eyebrow.

'Do you mind if I sit here?' inquired Theo, he seemed hopeful but that still didn't answer why he wasn't sitting with the other Purebloods.

'No. but I'm still curious as to why, Slytherin didn't exactly welcome me with open arms.' Harry cursed his rudeness but his curiosity only grew as a bitter look engulfed Nott's face.

'My father was a Death Eater and was sent to Azkaban. Most of our property and belongings were taken away, obviously the children of exemplary, innocent citizens that served the Dark Lord under the Imperius can't have the company of the son of a well known Death Eater.' Nott answered, his eyes daring Harry to turn away or look down at him for it.

Harry hummed and felt Nott relax as he sat beside him. To think of it, during the feast he had seen a boy sitting by himself by the end of the table. It was unlikely that he'd also make friends in other houses purely because of the fact that he was a Slytherin and thus must be purely evil and dark.

The hate in Nott's eyes was evident but there was something else as well, something Harry was all too familiar with. He was lonely. So thid was the sole reason Harry had turned back to his book. Besides, Nott may be useful, he had a lot of knowledge about the wizarding culture and his family was also descended from a long line of Purebloods.

More towards the end of their breakfast, Nott finally broke the silence.

'So, what are you reading?' He asked genuinely interested

'It's a book about Ancient Runes, it's quite challenging however, i'm confident that I'll have a firmer grasp on the topic in a few months.'

Harry was going to continue talking but then noticed the other boys eye's widen.

'Wow! Runes?! I guessed you might be smart but not that much, Runes isn't a topic we start for another two to three years and you already think that you'd understand more in a few months? Merlin's beard.'

'Well I must admit, I only first bought the book as a bit of light reading but it has managed to pull me in further and now I can't seem to put it down.' Harry explained.

They both went into silence but was eventually broken as Nott sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

'They haven't stopped looking at me since I first sat here.' Theo seemed slightly upset but Harry merely shook his head.

'Think nothing of it, want to walk to Transfiguration with me? I just cannot be bothered to wait for the Prefects.'

Theo smiled at Harry and the both got up and were soon on their way to their next lesson.

* * *

Everyone was listening to Professor McGonagall with rapt attention, they had started off with a bit of theory but were now taking on the challenge of turning a matchstick into a needle and all students were eager to start.

A few minutes later everyone was on their feet as the Professor started to hand out two matchstick per desk since they had to sit in pairs. Harry had chosen to sit next to Theo, the boy was intelligent and tactful and Harry found himself thinking of the boy as competent.

Pointing his wand at the matchstick, Harry murmured the incantation hoping to find a silver needle in it's place however, a match was still sitting in the same place. Harry frowned, whenever he had performed magic he had always felt something tingling beneath his skin. He had always felt something but now there was nothing. All of a sudden, the thought struck him like a knife through raw flesh. When he performed magic, Harry had always put one hundred percent effort into it, focusing all his will into the tips of his fingertips.

The next time he looked, Harry was ecstatic to see a gleaming silver needle perched on the edge of his desk.

'Well done Mr Potter!' Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall peering over his shoulder 'Now try turning it back'

Harry focused once more on his needle and to his relief it turned back into a match.

'Wonderful! I've never seen a first year student have this much will power in all my years of teaching, 20 points to Slytherin! Continue transfiguring the needle, make it sharper or add designs on it. The spell is the same just visualize it more.'

And with that the Professor turned to another student, out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Theo pull an astonished face but ignored him. Now that Harry had achieved his first proper spell, he wasn't going to give up until he was certain it was to the best of his ability.

Harry hummed to himself. If the spell was the same it only meant that he needed to think the picture of the needle in his head and will it to come out to his satisfaction. For the remainder of the lesson, Harry was completely and entirely focused. On his first go he had seen that the pattern came out blurry or some bits, not at all. This meant that he needed a clearer image in his head. Contemplating this, Harry proceeded to keep changing the general pattern of the needle until he had a needle that he was pleased with.

At the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall had asked all the students for their needles/matchsticks back and only one other student had managed to succeed in turning the match into a needle, but not back again. It was the girl Harry had met on the train and she glared at him when he handed in his completed needle.

It was a beautiful, golden snake with silver diamond scales mixed in. The eye of the needle was formed as a glistening red tongue and the tail was the needles point, finally around the exceptionally detailed creation were the initials H.J.P. All in all, it was an amazing piece of work and Professor McGonagall spent nearly a minute gazing at it, before she snapped back to reality.

'10 more point to Slytherin. I've never seen a student do this in any stage of their life, much less first year. Very well done Mr Potter.'

Harry nodded at his teacher and the rest of the students peered curiously at Harry. He didn't care. He was used to the jealous looks he got, it was the same back at the Orphanage and it would also be the same at Hogwarts. Harry was better than them and they were finally beginning to realize.

Both boys were walking to Charms when Harry noticed a wry smile on Theo's face.

'What?' he demanded

'Oh, nothing, nothing.' Harry continued to assess the boy. Theo Nott was handsome. He had curly, chocolate brown hair that seemed to come alive as he laughed, an elfish, straight nose that turned up slightly at the point and light pink lips. Most girls sent admiring looks his way but Slytherins did not spare him a single glance. Letting the subject go, the eleven year old boys were soon on their way to their second lesson.

* * *

'Now the wand movement is thus, and the incantation is wingardium Leviosa. Say it with me. Good, now get to work.' Professor Flitwick was a short, cheery little man who always seemed to be smiling and ever so smart and patient. Charms, like Transfiguration, started off with theory but soon escalated to a spot of practical work but their Professors were the complete opposites.

Yet again, Harry was pretty certain that he was in a class that would be a breeze for him. He had already used the charm to put his trunk on the space above his seat, albeit he just didn't know the incantation at the time. Saying words was something that Harry wasn't used to since he had always just... commanded his magic somehow and the things happened. Nonetheless, he did want to try it but a girls voice distracted him.

'NO! You're saying it wrong. It's levi-o-sa not leviosaa, they're completely different.' The girl, Harry had learnt went by the name of Hermione Granger, was speaking to a red head called Ronald Weasley.

'Oh shut it. I don't care what a prissy girl like you has to say, Granger. I'm doing it perfectly!' Weasley prattled.

Theo let out a short snigger which caught said boys attention.

'What are you laughing at mini Death Eater?' the red head snarled.

Harry felt his muscles tense up. Apparently, this ignorant Gryffindor thought he was being cool confronting a Slytherin as a stereotypical Death Eater and already his pride was swelling as two other boys beside him guffawed.

'I do beg your pardon but can you please repeat that? I didn't hear what you said over the sound of your ignorance inflating.' Harry's face was blank and his voice was in monotone but the first year Slytherins who were there the present evening were familiar with that tone. An icy shiver ran up their spines as they heard the same tone come back so soon.

'Why? Were you too busy plotting to take over the world and become You-Know-Who's apprentice, traitor?' Weasley had taken it too far.

'No, I was too busy staring at your pathetically cheap robes, what did you get those for? A quarter of a Knut?' Harry's eyes were flashing dangerously and brushed aside the loud laughter of his peers. The depthless fury still resided in his eyes and some of it was overcome by mirth at how vulgar the Weasel looked with a flaming face to go with his fiery, red hair. As the boy was spluttering, Professor Flitwick came round to Harry and Theo's (Who had a great deal of amusement dancing in his eyes) table Weasley turned away whilst muttering 'I'll get you Potter.' under his breath.

'Now boys, how are you getting along? Would you ind giving me a demonstration?' the Professor, who didn't notice the previous argument, was still smiling merrily. Theo's demonstration proved little, though the feather did roll over, but Professor Flitwick was elated.

'Fantastic! Keep on going! Mr Potter?'

Once again Harry focused his magic on the feather and willed it to go upwards. Slowly, it rose right to the top of the ceiling before Harry made it whiz around the room before dipping it into a pot of ink of Flitwick's blue ink and signing his name on a spare bit of parchment with a flourish. When the feather was back in front of Harry, the Professor was positively bursting with cheer who seemed to enjoy the little show as much as child who bought his first train set.

'Amazing! Fantastic! 20 points to Slytherin and don't you worry about homework! Oh but dear Mr Potter, what will you be doing for the remainder of this lesson?' Flitwick was still delighted though he had sobered down a bit.

'I can help Theo Professor.' Harry smiled a small smile, his mouth just about curling upwards for a second before it was dropped.

Professor Flitwick nodded and wished them both luck and Harry shrugged off the jealous and awe filled looks from the children in his class but smirked at Weasley's mottled, red face. When the bell went, both he, Theo and the Granger girl had managed to get the spell correct -one boy also blew himself up- but Harry was glad to finally avoid the stares as he and Theo walked to lunch.

Harry once again got his book out and read, occasionally raising his head to partake in conversation with Theo. An hour later, they both sped to potions and filed into the cold dungeons or 'Snape's lair' as some liked to call it.

'Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?' Snape called up on him suddenly.

'Well Sir, if you combined the two ingredients you'd get a powerful sleeping potion called Draught of the Living Death.' Harry should know, he had made it twice during the summer. Snape's lip curled as though he had smelt something particularly nasty but didn't linger on it. His next target was Weasley.

'Weasley! Where would I find a beazoar?' Snape barked.

'I dunno Sir, in your cupboard?' said Weasley.

'10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek boy.' Snape's voice was deadly and if the Slytherins hadn't been subjected to Harry's wrath, the would've been quaking in their boots.

'Now, open up to page 5 and brew the following potion. The recipe is also on he board so I expect no reason for failure.'

Harry's eyes darted over the potion and recipe. It was a boil reducing potion and Harry felt his heart sink, he had already made it a dozen times and yet he was, expected to make it again. Before, Harry had thought his peers would have been advanced -well most of them- and would already know this basic information but apparently not. Nonetheless, he got to work.

Something else Harry had noticed was that whenever he thought that Harry wasn't looking, Snape sent him withering glares of pure hate. The poor boy didn't even know what he had done to the man and eventually, could not take it any longer so he raised his eyes and sent Snape and even more venomous look. As his potion brewed away happily, Harry and Snape were competing in a staring match of which the loser would be he first one to blink. Green eyes the colour of the killing curse battled with shining, black ones, at first the Professor felt taken aback at the sheer anger, fire and merciless violence being projected at him but refused to back down. Severus knew that Harry had been the one to send those fifth year boys to the infirmary the first day back but the question was how? How had an ickle first year managed to take down five magically advanced boys smarter and more powerful than him?

Snape cursed as he was forced to break eye contact when a massive eruption came from a boys cauldron. Said boy was screaming in pain as the gloopy, brown mixture splatted onto his skin.

'20 point from Gryffindor, Longbottom. And stop that silly whimpering!'

The rest of the lesson flashed by and Harry found himself disliking History, accepting Herbology, Transfiguration,potions but Astronomy was pathetically easy. Before he knew it, the week had passed and it was lunch time.

Suddenly, there was a soft hiss only Harry could hear.

'Athanasia? What's the matter?' he asked.

'Posssssible danger massster.' The great snake had grown and was coiled around Harry's stomach.

And indeed, when Harry looked up, he came face to face with Avery. It seemed that he was out of the infirmary and instead of avoiding him like the plague, he was approaching him, somewhat hesitantly. After a brief nod from Harry and an inquisitive look from Theo, the fifth year took a seat. Without warning, Athanasia had jumped out and was preparing to lash out before Harry shushed and coaxed her back to her place. At seeing the snake several people screamed and were pointing though Harry found it ironic that the supposed house of snakes were at loss of what to do in a real scenario where an actual snake appeared before them.

After the chaos had died out and the teachers had stopped looking over, Harry spoke.

'State your business.' Harry commanded in a formal voice.

'I've come to join you.'Avery replied in a hasty yet confident voice. Harry nodded before burying his nose back in a book to read and eating one handed whilst Theo struck conversation with the older boy.

* * *

Harry was once again staring, disgustedly at the stuttering mess before him before deciding to give Professor Quirrell a chance to redeem himself.

'Y-y-yes M-Mr P-P-Potter?' the Professor answered his raised hand.

'Well Professor this lesson is all good and well but what exactly is dark magic?' Harry inquired.

'M-m-magic used b-by a d-dark w-witch or w-wizard.' The man stuttered and before he could turn back to the class Harry interrupted him again.

'But Professor, what does a dark witch or wizard look like exactly?' By now more than half the class were looking at him as if he were brain dead whilst others had caught the gist of the conversation.

'Death Eaters!' bellowed Weasley. Harry scoffed and muttered an 'Oh Gods.'

'Why do you say that Mr Potter?' the green eyed boy was surprised to see all traces of nerves disappear from the Professor before him with what was now replaced by a smooth, deep voice that sounded very confident.

' A Dark wizard does not look like a Death Eater, you'd be expecting that but a dark wizard could also look like you or me. What does a Death Eater look like when he's at work? Or eating his lunch? Of course he would not be wearing a black cloak and a mask. Dark Wizards do not go about wearing Death Eater uniforms, they don't warn you before they attack!' Harry was losing his patience.

'Carry on.' Professor Quirrell nodded.

'Which leads me back to my first question, what is dark magic? Say a dark wizard was coming down the road and you didn't see him coming, he slits your throat, you bleed to death. What spell did he use to chop off your head?' Harry asked.

'Diffindo!' Theo answered.

'Okay, so Diffindo is dark magic.' Harry replied.

'Nonsense! My mum uses Diffindo all the time at home when she's sewing!' One of the Gryffindors at the back retorted. Harry was pleased that everyone was partaking in the conversation.

'Oh no your mother teaches you dark magic! But No!Exactly my point! Diffindo is considered a 'light spell' however it can also be used for negative uses as well. So, what have we learnt, Dark Wizards use Dark magic, but what puts the darkness in dark magic? One: dark magic feels good, two: dark magic is addictive which move us on to three: use of dark magic leads to further use of dark magic, four: dark magic is not fueled by logic but by emotions, mostly negative like hate, anger, wrath and disgust. Five: use of dark magic inhibits your ability to make moral decisions and finally six: Dark Magic eats up your soul.' Harry smiled when he saw everyone's attention solely on him, the teacher was also watching him with rapt attention.

'What about the Unforgivables then?' Bellowed Weasley yet again. Professor Quirrell raised an eyebrow.

'Daddy tell you about those did he Weasley? But let's talk about Imperius, Crucio and Avada Kedavra. Those three will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban.

The Imperius allows you to seize hold of the victims mind and manipulate it into what you want. Mind control. Crucio inflicts mental harm though not affecting you physically. Avada Kedavra or the killing curse as it's more widely known, is a powerful piece of magic of which no shield can protect you from. There is no counter curse and if you are struck you are dead.' Harry finished.

'Unless you are Harry Potter.' The Professor smiled.

'So, to conclude, there is no such thing as 'dark magic' only a Wizard with harmful emotions.'

By the end of the lesson, every person in the room was thinking deeply. But Professor Quirrell was thinking about how a mere first year had him thinking things like this, he had never considered dark magic like that but the boy had managed to even make simple, Gryffindors think like a fourth or fifth year. He had no idea who Harry Potter was but only knew that he was something that he wasn't expecting. Not in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Professor Quirrell was still pondering deeply on the new Slytherin boy that had got him thinking on whether or not he had underestimated his downfall. It was worrying how the boy made his nerves awry, he was expecting a rowdy Gryffindor with a goofy look on his face but no. Instead,he got a boy with a waxy pale face, seemingly blood red hair and eyes the colour of death shooting him down. Quirrell lost count of how many times he had seen death reflected in his victim's eyes yet here... was a boy with all of Voldemort's crimes written plainly across his eyes. The Devil was mocking him by sending down one of his own soldiers to taunt him.

* * *

The previous day had been the last of Yule. Harry had waved Theo and Avery goodbye as they both boarded the Hogwarts Express and turned to a long peaceful bath and a book before bed. He was the only Slytherin staying back for the holidays but he didn't particularly care since it was either this or the Orphanage. It wasn't a hard choice since Harry adored Hogwarts and had become his first proper home.

Over the past couple of months nothing really exciting happened except flying lessons. The rest of the Slytherin had left him well alone knowing the consequences otherwise and Harry was pleased they were not actually as dumb as he currently thought. It appeared the House had learned their lesson but Harry was pretty sure some other idiot would test his patience soon. A person that did however, seem to get on his nerves was Professor Snape, he always seemed to be spying on Harry. He knew that his Professor hated him and that he knew Harry had sent Avery and his friends to the infirmary but he had no proof.

Harry's new relationship with Avery was surprising. Often, he would join Harry and Theo in the Library and take it on himself to help Harry with Ancient Runes, expressing his opinion on the subject. Avery was also good at the topic so Harry wasn't complaining but he was curious as to what he wanted. So far all he'd been doing was sharing his notes, helping both boys with homework and generally sitting with Harry during dinner.

The green eyed Slytherin arose from his bed before visiting the bathroom and then down to Breakfast. Somehow he had managed bump into the weasel on the way.  
'Hey Potter! No one wants you home then? Don't blame them really.' Mocked Weasley.  
'Is that why you're here then? Some poor soul took pity on you and sent that pretty jumper to mollify you then.' Harry scoffed. The jumper wasn't at all pretty but maroon and fuzzy with a big R in the middle. It actually clashed pretty badly with Weasley's fuming red face.

Harry carried on towards the Great Hall. While Weasley was wearing... whatever it is he was wearing, Harry took the time to dress himself in sea green robes that starkly brought out his eyes. The robes were lined with black and fastened with silver buttons, the arms were wide and had an intricate lacy design on them showing off his cuff links which had the Potter family crest on them. All in all, he was pleased with what he had chosen and thought it suited the occasion.

Taking a seat next to Professor Quirrell, Harry saw ,much to amusement, that Weasley had chosen to sit as far away as him as possible. In his haste to sit down before Harry, he had knocked over a jug of milk, spilling it all over a thunderous Snape. Harry would've laughed if the situation wasn't so moronic. After a nod at Quirrell, Harry begun his breakfast and chose not to join in the conversation that was so cheerily flowing.

Before coming to Hogwarts, Harry had not so much as seen a pancake before. Now as a giant stack with cream, blueberries and syrup was placed in front of him, Harry had to stop himself from attacking it like Weasley was doing. Instead, as he ate slowly, he thought about how this year was halfway through already.

When he finished eating, Harry nodded at everyone at the table and started towards one of the empty classrooms in the dungeons where he unpacked his violin. He had bought it ages ago and still hadn't had a spare minute to play it as he was so busy. Harry fingered the creamy white strings that provided a vital part to the dark, cherry wood. He closed his eyes as he rested it beneath his chin and played.

* * *

The music let off was lonely and haunting. It flowed through the whole of Hogwarts and the power of it sent those still eating into shakes of spine tingling pleasure. The way Harry played his music was so full of emotion that he found it ironic but, still let the sinister music flow through his veins as he laced it with his magic. The remaining children were blown away but each Professor had a different story of what it entailed. Dumbledore thought sadly about how he knew where the music was coming from and from who. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were gleeful about the amount of talent held within the sound. Professor Sprout hummed along whilst Snape had his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Professor Quirrell was worried and the remaining Professors were contemplating how the table had suddenly gone sober.

* * *

Today was one of those days, the days in which Harry would spend endless time in the Library pouring over books and books by the dozen. In fact, he hadn't even realized when his Defense teacher was calling him.

'-rry, Harry...?'

When he pulled his head out from his book, you could only imagine the look of surprise that flashed across his face before it was overshadowed by the dull mask.

'Professor?' He asked in an inquiring tone as he gently placed the book on the table and re-positioned himself on the chair.

'I called you five times and you didn't even notice' Harry's Professor raised an eyebrow in question as to what could've gained so much attention from the boy. He had noticed the boy got bored easily in class, or maybe that was because he was more advanced that the other students.

'Sorry Sir' Harry apologized 'I was so wrapped up in this book I wouldn't have noticed if the Castle was falling around me.' He spared a small smile.

Quirrell conjured his own seat and sat down 'What may I ask, has gained so much of your attention Harry?' he asked as he picked up the book Harry had placed down seconds before. He studied the title of the book for a second before surprisedly exclaiming

'Oh my! A book on Elements! Where on earth did you get this?' Quirrell was shocked, even he only about two or three books on the subject himself and his curiosity only grew as the boy just stared at him with an passive face.

'I never thought i'd ever see a student with this kind of book in his hand' The Professor carried on 'much less a first year. These practices can be considered dark magic by some you know. Why is it you're in here reading whilst other children are playing in the snow Harry?' Quirrell asked gently, he knew if he probed the child would never reveal anything. After all, he was like that as a child and never used to appreciate it as adults tried to force their way into him. It made him feel like an interesting plant worth investigating but not really all that.

Harry still had an astonished face under his mask. Where did the stuttering, stumbling Professor Quirrell go? Why had his voice suddenly turned so smooth and chocolaty? Why was he calling him Harry and not Potter like his other Professors?

'I'm not really a social person Professor.' Harry replied with no emotion in his voice but the Professor noticed he didn't answer his previous question.

'Really? But from what I see, Nott sticks to you like a permanent sticking charm and Avery is also held under your thumb.' Quirrell commented. Even he was not as stupid as he made out to be, due to his disguise. He had noticed how the Slytherins had changed. Small things, like the fact that during meal times, students avoid Harry more that ever and seem frightened by the mere mention of him.

'I didn't know you paid so much attention to me Professor' Harry said in a sing-song voice which sounded the teeniest but seductive. Quirrell had to shake himself as he remembered that the by in front of him was a first year. A minor. 'But tell me Professor, i'm assuming you went to Hogwarts but which house were you in?'

Quirrell pursed his lips 'Slytherin.' Harry smiled knowing he was right. As usual.

'Then you know how things work. Contacts, allies, masks, hierarchies and power. Theo Nott is a child of a well known Death Eater. His parents' land, estates and businesses were taken away by the Ministry just because they were loyal. Nott senior is in Azkaban because he didn't deny Voldemort and this is affected his entire families lives. Now Theo is also being shunned by Pureblood society and isn't it appropriate that he makes friends in similar circumstances?'

Quirrell observed Harry before nodding. The boy was clever and manipulative, yet again Voldemort pondered on how experienced the child was.

'But that doesn't explain Avery. Nor does it explain why you voluntarily stay in the presence of a Death Eaters Child'

Harry let the mask drop. He was enjoying this new presence and it was a long time since he had enjoyed company. It was almost alien.

'Theo is useful. I was only told I was a wizard a few months ago. Theo was raised in Pureblood wizarding society and will share whatever knowledge he has with me.' Harry smiled.

'Even with him posing a threat as a Death Eaters Son?' Quirrell was fascinated about how Harry didn't bat an eyelid at the prospect of a Death Eater. It was only a mere irritation to him, much like a fly.

'It was war. There were sides, I would've done the same and I hardly blame Mr Nott. Besides, what does it matter if the man is loyal to Voldemort if the child is loyal to me?' Harry had a manic look on his face, his green eyes blazing. Quirrell could barely repress a shudder.

'And Avery?' he pressed.

'Avery made a mistake. We all do it. But Avery's mistake was with me so I merely corrected him. Him and his lovely group of... friends.' The smile Harry was smiling was sadistic beyond belief, there was no doubt violence had been evoked but how had the boy managed to go up against five older boys? and what was it about?

'Oh? And what mistake was that?' Quirrell was swimming in dangerous waters and he knew that. The full impact of Avada Kedavra was something he wasn't foreseeing though and it sank into his skin.

'Avery. Avery thought he was better than me. Because he was a Pureblood, he had a ridiculous idea that he could go against me. Isn't that silly? when I can do this.' And with that Harry's body was on fire. Red hot flames were hugging Harry's body as his eyes shone with sadistic glee. Quirrell was riveted to his seat, unable to move. The boy was an elementalist, and at such a young age he had so much power over his feelings. As quick as it began the scene had stopped and Harry was back to normal (or as normal as a boy like him could get).

'Er.' Voldemort coughed and regained his composure. 'You really are full of secrets aren't you Mister Potter? Earlier, you said Nott is still loyal to Voldemort. Not was. Do you think he's alive? If the Death Eaters are still loyal to the Dark Lord shouldn't you be scared' Quirrell steered away from the previous scene as if nothing had happened. He had to think.

'No. Why should it? Professor, Voldemort was the most feared wizard in about 500 years. I have no doubt that he is still alive. Why would such an amazing, terrifying person let something as simple as death stop him? Much less a one year old baby. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool.' Harry frowned.

Quirrell had to smother a smug smile. Harry thought he was amazing and terrifying. And that he was still alive.

'But that does not scare you?' he couldn't stop himself asking.

'No. I know that he tried to kill me but it was war. In fact i'd love to know who Voldemort actually is, wouldn't you? Imagine the conversations you could have and the knowledge you can gain. He really is magnificent.' Harry smiled dreamily.

'Even with all the torture and murder?' He ploughed on.

'I don't really care to be honest. All in all I think he was rather merciful' And the smile was back, Sadistic and twisted, one which Voldemort had wanted his Death Eaters to have. But they still hadn't achieved it.

Quirrell was astonished. HIM? MERCIFUL? That was like saying Dumbledore's beard was short and handsome and that Dumbledore wasn't a filthy muggle licker.

'No matter who they were, they were always granted death. Such an easy way out.' Harry shook his head mournfully.

Quirrell sat stunned and frigid in his seat. The boy obviously held a lot more secrets and knowledge for an eleven year old boy yet, there was always that smile that revealed nothing but sweet innocence. The way he saw things in his own vision was twisted and manipulated to match his own opinions however it was undeniable that Harry Potter was able to make the Dark Lord think in ways he did not know he could. This intrigued Quirrell as he viewed the boy as a puzzle, one that was impossible to figure out. And Voldemort also knew a specific leader of the Order of the Flaming Chickens regarded Harry in a similar way. Oh well, Voldemort would just have to get there first.

'POTTER!' Quirrell's thoughts were shattered as a furious voice snarled behind him. Turning around he surveyed Professor Snape in a manner of great dislike.

'Yes Professor?' replied a voice like an angel.

'Why aren't you in the Great Hall for the Feast?' Snape snapped, his eyes blazing with suppressed fury.

Harry scowled for a second at the man's ridiculous timing. It appeared that the Potions Master couldn't go a minute without hungrily seeking ways to get Harry in to a spot of bother.

'P-p-please e-excuse the b-boy S-S-Severus, it w-was my f-fault. Y-young H-Harry was i-i-inquiring about a P-protego Sh-shield.'

Harry rose a perfectly arched eyebrow as the Professor's stuttering had abruptly returned withing seconds. He let out a small smirk before altering it slightly to a questionable smile.

'Yes, please do excuse us Professor. I was just reading but must've lost track of time as I was so hastily inquiring about a shield for class. And as Professor Quirrell is my defense Professor and was available I just thought i'd ask him. I do hope you're not offended that I didn't come to you, as my Head of House, but the Professor just got there before you did i'm afraid.'

By now, you could practically see the steam coming out of Snape's ears as Harry had managed to redirect the situation by making it look like his Head of House was not bothered with his students but was still needy and clingy. Quirrell held a considerable amount of mirth in his swirly red and brown eyes but it was cleverly disguised as he studied his former Death Eater who, was lost for words. Snape turned on his heel and curtly left, his black robes swishing after him, making him look more like a giant bat than ever.

Meanwhile, as Snape left, Harry fell into fits of giggles. After marveling at his angelic and infectious titters, the Dark Lord found himself chuckling along, his soft chuckles turning into deep, throaty laughs when he turned back to look at Harry. The both eventually composed themselves and together, walked to the Christmas Eve feast.

* * *

A/N Yes. Harry is, I admit going to be a Gary Stu otherwise, what I have planned out for him won't come to work. However, on a lighter note, I appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews. It's nice to feel appreciated.

P.S still looking for a beta, PM me :)


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

As the sun eagerly shone through Harry Potter's window in hope of casting an infectious smile on the boy's face, Harry snapped open his gleaming emeralds. It was Christmas and he felt nothing, a sad smile danced on his face as he felt an expectancy simmer inside him. What would make this Christmas different from the rest? He wondered.

So imagine his shocked but delighted face as Harry's gaze drifted to the small pile of presents ,shining in all their glory, at the bottom of his bed. Slowly, Harry lifted his body into a sitting position, not daring to make any sudden movements in case it was all a dream but still, he scoffed at himself as the presents stayed put.

Crawling over to the wrapped gifts, Harry couldn't help but feel curious as to who had bothered to even think of him in the Christmas holidays, let alone go to the trouble of buying and wrapping gifts. It was an aspect of his life that Harry just couldn't help, being untrusting that is, as he had never received so much as a button from someone. Harry must've gotten presents once, from his dead parents, but what use were those? He didn't remember them and they were simply useless memories cluttering up his brain.

The wrapping paper was delicately peeled off with the ribbon being gently tugged and de-knotted. Harry savored his first present from Theo and silently gasped. There was a gorgeous ornamental box inside, embellished with intricate white gold snake coiled on a deep green-almost black- lid. It was closed with a heavy silver latch and Harry had to let out a gentle chuckle when he peered inside. Sat on the luscious, padded green velvet was a decaying book that looked as if it had seen better days. Carefully picking it up, Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Darkest Powers: A Necromancer's Guide.

Dear Harry,

I hope your having a pleasant Christmas yet, I still wish you were with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your present since it took me forever to find it and pack it properly so it doesn't crumble. Again, I hope you're not letting Weasley ruin your Christmas because I really don't want to come back to a murder scene, especially one that didn't involve me.

Love Theo

P.S don't think I haven't noticed your homicidal tendencies because I have. It's what made me think of a book that you probably don't already have.

Harry would have gaped if not for the fact he thought it crass. The book Theo had given him was one of the darkest books you could ever posses and illegal in many countries. Harry didn't doubt that he would be getting a one way ticket to Azkaban if he was found with such a book.

It was soon discovered that mostly he got books for Christmas, Avery got him a book on Ancient Runes and a few other random Slytherins who thought he'd hex them if he didn't get a present got him books, candy and polishing kits. But surprisingly he got a certain unnamed package, all it came with was a note with spidery handwriting. To Harry's astonishment, it was an invisibility cloak!

'This would definitely come in handy some day.' Harry murmured to no one in particular.

Harry nearly dismissed one big box at the bottom of his pile of presents. It was a large tome of books focused solely on the Dark Arts and with it also, was a note.

Harry,

These books helped me a lot when I was your age.

T.M.R

No doubt, this bewildered Harry to no ends. Who on earth was T.M.R? It seemed he had landed on a mystery.

* * *

A/N Am so sooorry about this, I know it's embarrassingly short but i've been really busy lately. I'l try to get an extra long chapter up sometime this week but i'm not promising anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

A/N Ok, Ok, I understand that there have been a few confusions. Firstly, this may or may not be a slash as i'm hoping to develop the story a bit further. Secondly, Harry has not received Lord Voldemort's diary but just a few books on the Dark Arts. Lastly, Voldemort gave the books as a gift because Harry fascinates him and enjoys his company so he thought it'd be nice to send a small thanks to the first person he'd had an intelligent conversation with for ages. I hope that clears things up for you, if not just send your questions in reviews or PM me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Harry gazed around contently. All the students had returned from Yule the same day and were currently chatting and laughing together at the Feast. At the moment, Harry was letting Theo talk nineteen to the dozen about his holidays but Harry didn't mind, he was content to let the boy talk since he preferred to just listen. Harry noticed that Theo definitely sounded more confident than he did in the beginning of the year and was also more upfront since he stopped being so self conscious. Avery had also helped bring him out of his shell and Harry was pleased that they were making friends with each other and not being jealous and bitter.

'So Harry, enough about me. How were your holidays?' Theo asked with a bright, if slightly flushed look to his face. His voice had brought him out of his thoughts and Harry relaxed when he saw it was only his friend.

'They were... better.' Harry mused.

Theo didn't understand what he meant by better but he chose not to question it since Harry had always thought in a different way to normal eleven year olds. But still, he shook his head, he bet he had spent most of it holed up in the library. That was fun for Harry.

'What about you Jason? How have your holidays been?' Harry asked politely.

Jason blinked in amazement. That was the first time Harry had addressed him by his first name rather that his last, his last name being Avery. Theo was also surprised, the use of Jason's first name showed that Harry had stopped tolerating the sixth years presence and had begun to like it.

Or something above tolerating, Theo had no idea how Harry's brain worked but he did know that he had finally accepted Jason.

'Erm... good. I spent it in France with my family.' Jason had to slightly clear his voice as the astonishment was still evident in his voice.

Harry nodded understandingly before peering over at Theo who was chuckling slightly to himself.

'What's so funny Theodore? Do enlighten us.' Harry glanced disapprovingly at Theo, it wasn't polite to laugh at someone. Harry should know, he'd been on the receiving end a few times.

Theo panicked for a few seconds before gushing out

'Oh no! I'm not laughing at you Jason! I'm just laughing at how everyone else is looking at you.'

Sure enough when both Jason and Harry looked over, students had stopped peering at Jason as if he were a complete loony. Some shook their heads and wondered how the boy who had been at the top of the hierarchy had so suddenly befriended first years.

'Of course.' Harry muttered 'I forgot how everyone now thinks i'm a Dark Lord in the rising. It's getting a tad annoying now that you mention it.' A sneer marred his beautiful features when he thought about how people could be so quick to judge and then tear a person to shreds in a matter of seconds. Just look at Theo. Harry saw humans, but he didn't see humanity.

Jason paled slightly at the thought of Harry being annoyed, he still had nightmares about what happened the last time Harry got annoyed. A shiver slithered down his spine.

'I wonder...' Harry murmured with a calculating look in his eye. He was staring at the Slytherin table as if assessing rats in an experiment.

'I don't think I want to know what you're thinking.' Theo remarked.

Justin choked down bile that was coming up from his throat as he looked at Harry, who had chosen to ignore Theo. The look radiating off the boy was malicious and just plain nasty. His almond shaped eyes narrowed as his green orbs emanated the Killing curse and his smile was sinister. Eyes shining with coldness turned on both boys as they froze in terror.

'I couldn't have agreed more.' Harry let out a low chuckle.

Sometimes Harry really scared people

* * *

A few days later found Harry and Theo in the courtyard. It was bright and sunny so Theo thought they should take advantage of the weather. At first Harry protested but eventually Theo dragged him away nattering about how Harry was way too pale and was he trying to imitate a vampire. Because vampires didn't take too kindly to mockery.

Harry rolled his eyes and silently huffed as he was steered to a bright, sunny spot right under the suns feisty glare. Instead of accepting the space, Harry simply moved to the shade under the tree were it'd be cooler and Theo followed him, knowing Harry was too stubborn to move again. How he had managed to even (ahem) persuade Harry to come out was beyond Theo.

'I thought you wanted to read, not tan like those lousy Gryffindor girls, Theo' Harry couldn't help sending a scathing remark at Theo since he was slightly irritated that he had to move from the comfortable alcove in the Library to the middle of the Sahara Dessert.

'Oh shush you, i'ts for your own good.' Theo remarked, not even slightly bothered by Harry.

He was used to the tantrums Harry would occasionally throw when things didn't go his way and Theo would call him spoilt but he didn't know Harry's background and knew better than to simply assume.

Soon they were both caught up in their books and only noticed the two Slytherins approaching when they were only a few feet away.

Harry raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

'How can I be of assistance?' Harry asked, slightly suspicious of the two boys as they appeared in front of him but seemed hesitant.

He had seen both boys and from what he could see they(especially Malfoy) were incredibly pompous and snobby. More often than not, Pureblood witches would trail after them simpering pathetically. Harry had been expecting the boys for a few days now but was curious as to when and how he would be approached.

'May we sit?' The young Malfoy asked in a somewhat arrogant voice with a hint of nervousness lacing it.

Harry nodded and saw that both boys visibly relaxed as they sat cross legged on the blue blanket Theo had brought.

'I think you've accidentally lost your fans on the way here Malfoy. They usually follow you around like lost puppies, Merlin knows what they're doing without their Master.' Harry remarked.

He suppressed a smirk as he saw the Malfoy heir flush a slight pink. He had expected him to have tighter hold on his emotions. The Malfoy's tight masks were what they were known for. That is along with their wealth and being an ancient Pureblooded family.

A smirk finally appeared on Harry's face as Theo let out a short giggle but it appeared that Malfoy was now embarrassed and we all know what happens when Draco Malfoy get's embarrassed. The heir would thunder and shout like a Gryffindor without any regard to the dozens of witnesses and teachers around. All traces of the supposed Malfoy mask and the cold demeanor would evaporate into thin air as the Slytherin blood also made a dash for freedom.

However now, it seemed that Malfoy was controlling himself opting instead, to glare at Theo. Of course Harry noticed and monotonously said

'That's enough'

Harry's voice was chilling and sent shivers snaking down the boy's spines as it shook with malice. His eyes were raging pools of fury as death shone out and froze Malfoy and Zabini to the spot. Theo was only glad that he was not being subjected to Harry's wrath. Eventually, when Harry spoke his voice was as cold as ice and threatening, making the boys rub their clammy hands on their robes.

When Malfoy suddenly noticed that Harry's gaze was riveting him to the spot he could only stare. The blonde watched at how instantly Harry's perfect mask dropped revealing twisted features that were nothing like the celestial and aristocratic grace he usually wore. Gone was the Angel, as the Demon came out to play.

'Listen here Malfoy,' Harry spat his name out as if it were filthy, muggle dirt 'I have no use for prissy, spoilt little princes OK? Understand that I could dispose of you faster than you can say 'Daddy' because what happened to Avery was because I was annoyed. You? You are now queuing for a death wish with luminous arrows pointing at your greasy little head.'

Malfoy paled two shades more and could only widen his eyes in horror.

'The only reason I am tolerating your presence is because you may have some use in the near future but remember,' Harry continued 'You and all your other pathetic friends are expendable and I can get rid of you just like,' as Harry clicked his fingers, black fiendyfre in the shape of a small snake appeared 'That.'

Harry relished the fact that Malfoy was now void of any blood and looked well on the way to fainting. He didn't blame him, what he had just done would have made a fully trained Auror soil his robes in terror.

'F-fiendfyer!' A petrified Blaise stuttered out as it were obvious his friend was incapable of uttering a single letter. Harry rose an eyebrow.

'Familiar with it are we? Now that you are aware that blood won't help you with me, let me make it clear that the only thing that matters is magic. Blood won't help you when you are facing another Witch or Wizard in a duel howbeit, the amount of magic and power you have will.

If you should choose to join me I will be pushing you to your current magical limit, teaching you magic that is otherwise forbidden and training you to guard yourself and your mind no matter the consequences understand?' The two boys nodded dumbly 'Now Draco, what is the most important thing a Witch or Wizard could have?' Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, silently willing him to respond.

Draco gulped and managed to reply when he had composed himself, even if it were only as a whisper.

'Magic.'

Harry smiled at his two new companions, he had gained some powerful allies that would help him through his journey. He was pleased with his findings and continued to smile as everyone settled down to read.

* * *

That night Professor Snape noticed a drastic change in the atmosphere amongst his Slytherins. Being a man who had to constantly blend in and notice the changes in the environment to survive, he was pretty sure he'd notice it when the entire Slytherin House were felling tense or uneasy.

There were major divisions between the years as the first years sat at the beginning of the table and the seventh years sat right at the back. Smack bang in the middle of the table however, sat a Harry James Potter with his back to the wall observing the rest of the Great Hall as they ate.

Snape spared a glance at the rest of the High Table noticing how all the Professors had already observed this new found change. Dumbledore was also in a somber mood at the the change in seating and had also noticed who was sitting amongst the tension, basking in all the nerves radiating out from all the students.

As he was peering over at Harry and his group of friends, which consisted of three more first years and one sixth year, Dumbledore met Harry's eyes. One step was already accomplished in Harry's eleven year old mind and he knew that Dumbledore knew about the Slytherin Hierarchy. What he didn't know was how he got there.

Malfoy, Zabini, Avery and Nott were big names and Dumbledore was perplexed as to how the Boy-Who-Lived had gained the loyalty of Death Eater children. Something big was going on but the trouble was that Dumbledore was only looking at the small picture.

* * *

Harry sat amongst his companions as a feeling of pride welled at the bottom of his stomach. He had done well at Hogwarts, gathering allies with influence, knowledge and power inside his Inner Circle. Of course, now they were only children but they would grow up like their Fathers, becoming big names in the Wizarding world. For example, Avery was going to be doing pretty well when he finally leaves Hogwarts, Jason had been eager to indulge Harry when he so casually asked and beamed with happiness when Harry had said he had approved.

Things were finally going Harry's way and he knew that the Wizarding world would be shocked when they found out what exactly Harry was up to, what he had grown to become, what he had accomplished. All because of a Fool Named Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N yes I know, another one! But I thought it would be wise to know that there will be plenty of Dumbledore and Weasley bashings and probably a lot of violence also. But anyways, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, follows and faves because I love them and hopefully I'll be updating soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Summery: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry, Theo and Jason were all gathered in the Library discussing the arrangements of the Slytherin House. After numerous notice-me-not, silencing and privacy spells were cast by Harry they all proceeded to discuss the House of Snakes.

'I trust you have managed what I had asked of you Jason?' Harry was curious, he knew that Avery had a lot of influence but he did not know if it was too much to ask of the sixth year. He was pleasantly surprised when Avery responded.

'Of course, I explained what was expected of them and they all agreed. The Court is currently in progress' Avery was clearly proud of himself and Harry nodded approvingly.

The first night Harry had arrived, he had already fulfilled two of the three objectives in order to fully establish a Slytherin Court. The first one was over powering the one who was previously on the top of the hierarchy. Or in other words, by sending Avery and his accomplices to the Infirmary he had shown his exact power over them. Avery had a choice to either submit to the new King or hold his ground and fight back but he had complied. At first Avery was wary of him and only joined Harry to test his power but after spending some time around the green eyed boy he had grown to respect him even if he did fear him greatly. As long as he didn't test his patience then there was nothing to worry about.

So, the first objective was achieved.

The Malfoy Heir was the second.

In terms of political influence, Malfoy greatly surpassed him but Harry was still unsure about whether or not he was wealthier. However, even the name Malfoy could gain Draco unlimited access to many allies or positions of power. Therefore, in terms of both wealth and influence Harry was beaten but of course in terms of raw, magical power, Harry wiped the floor, windows and ceilings with him. In a nutshell, Malfoy would be the only one that could snatch away the title of Slytherin King, that is for as long as he'd be able to hold it.

Since Malfoy had decided to follow Harry instead of go against him, the second objective was easily fulfilled.

The third one was the one that was partially difficult, the third requirement being to spread his beliefs.

In order to do so, he'd have to have two students- both boy and girl- respect him and agree with his views and opinions. The students would have to also have some form of power over the rest of their gender and year and also be able to prevent any rule breaking or fights. The reason Harry was finding this challenging was because he didn't know every single student in the Slytherin House. Though of course every student in Hogwarts knew Harry considering he was the Boy-Who-Lived whereas the Slytherins thought of him as the boy who challenged their Lord _or_ the boy who defined the Slytherin Hierarchy in a matter of seconds.

This was where Avery came in. Being here for six years, it was apparent that he'd know most of the Slytherins and would be the best man for the job. Harry also admired the way in which Jason could so gently persuade the most reluctant person; it was a shame that he had decided to use brute force when it came to Harry.

Harry listened carefully when Jason begun explaining in further detail about his assignment after the gesture Harry gave him.

'You have done well Jason. I am pleased.' Harry let out a rare smile after emerging from his thoughts.

'You know, you should definitely smile more often Harry. It makes you look younger and less scary.' Theo mused out loud but his eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw Harry's attention snap towards him.

'What do you mean by that Theo?' Harry's tone was icy but his eyes revealed amusement as a scowl replaced the tiny smile that was there seconds before.

A smile resurfaced on Harry's face as Theo started to shake his head furiously, sending his curly brown locks moving in all directions. Blue eyes reflected the look of a hurt puppy and an elfish nose tipped up slightly. Finally, pale pink lips stretched out across Theo's face as he gave up the act, his high cheekbones making his cheeky yet sheepish grin seem even more adorable. A sigh erupted from Harry's mouth as he turned back to his previous conversation.

'One way or another they would've chosen to follow my rules, i'm glad that their Slytherin cunning has shone through and picked the easier option. About the actual Court, I don't want any new members or at least for now since i'm trying to determine how Malfoy and Zabini could be of use.

I want you to continue persuading the rest of the Slytherins who are not yet swayed however I do not want you to force them. It would be of no use if their fear escalates into hate because of the fact that they were pushed into making a decision. That is all for now.'

Harry removed the various charms placed around them as they all turned to leave. Jason had a particularly important role in Harry's future and he knew it. There was a purpose to this other than power but Jason had yet to discover the complicated way Harry would think.

From first to fourth year the Slytherin students did not know what Jason was doing however, the fifth years and upwards realized straight away since they were already aware of Avery's decent from power. Yet, some students were still confused and wary as to how a first year had got further in a day than in five or six years but mostly they were shocked. Others only felt their respect for Harry grow.

By the end of the night, Jason felt that he'd accomplished something worthwhile and that justified his pride. He was a part of Harry's success and helped him greatly. He remembered vividly when Harry had smiled an praised him in the Library.

It was done. They officially had a Court.

* * *

End of year exams had just finished and now everyone was assembled in the Great Hall for dinner. Students were immensely glad to be able to finally see the back of all the revision, sleepless nights and were looking forward to the much anticipated summer holidays.

That is, all except Harry Potter who was in no way looking forward to going back to visit the depressing Orphanage he was forced to call home.

Shaking away all previous thoughts, Harry opted to look back instead. The year had flown and Harry felt like he had achieved things he didn't even anticipate.

For example, the Court had been a huge success. Regularly, Harry would get information on the happenings at Hogwarts or particularly in Slytherin House. It was true that he had not been looking to create a Court but it had certainly made things a lot easier. The intelligent network meant that he had a clearer view on which Slytherins could be put to valuable use and which ones needed to be kept out of the way.

Harry had also created some new rules that each and every member of Slytherin was expected to follow.

The first one was to not spread Pureblood beliefs around Hogwarts. In the Common Room they could spout whatever nonsense they wished but may Morgana have mercy on your soul, should Harry hear you. Outside the protection of the Slytherin Common Room, all Slytherins were to behave like perfect, model students and not discriminate against any other House. If problems arise, someone should consult the Court before doing anything rash.

The second rule was Appearance. Again, the Slytherins must show loyalty to each other at all times. Even if you hated a particular person you were still expected to behave accordingly in front of other houses. Slytherins were also advised against bullying but if they couldn't resist, they had to be Slytherin about it by being sneaky and if caught, to pin the blame on another House. More so on the victim.

Harry didn't give a damn about his House but he had plans which had no chance of succeeding if arrogant Slytherins messed up his chances. People were extremely prejudiced towards the House of Snakes (After all, your house in Hogwarts affected everything from your friends to your job.) and Harry didn't need everyone thinking that all Slytherins were evil, slimy snakes. Therefore, all students in Harry's house were sternly instructed to use glamours when causing trouble. They were Slytherins after all, they should use some of their supposed house traits. Even if it is to torment a defenseless first year to make themselves fell powerful and all-mighty.

The third rule was perhaps the easiest follow, or not depending on how you look at it. Do not disrespect any member of the Court otherwise there will be strict punishments. This meant no pestering, physically or verbally abusing and back biting about a Court Member. You were also not to approach a Court Member unless they give you permission otherwise or unless they approach you first.

Harry smirked as a particular memory faded into his mind. After the rules were implemented a seventh year student chose to... voice his opinions. Soon after, he was sent to Madame Pomfrey with dislocated ribs, a broken jaw and several broken bones. Not to mention his hoarse voice from all that screaming. Harry smiled fondly at the memory of his sadistic Slytherins watching the boy bleed half to death on the floor, none lifting a single finger to help.

It was then obvious to the students how serious Harry was and how they only had two options. Follow the rules willingly or be forced.

Another factor which attracted Harry's attention was the fact that Malfoy and Zabini had become more studious. Earlier, Draco had no intention to open a book and got by with merely average levels. Now, however, he had picked up on what Harry was implying and chose to better his education. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Draco Malfoy was said to have improved vastly and now his knowledge nearly matched Theo's.

Zabini had also chosen to follow Draco and their efforts were rewarded since they had come third and fourth in exams. First place going to Harry in all subjects, of course, and Theo coming second. Other students battled against each other to gain favor with Harry but sometimes Granger got third place and this annoyed Harry deeply. All things aside, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were now official members of the court.

A troubled thought had currently woven into Harry's train of thoughts, side tracking him.

_Dear Harry,_

_My days in Hogwarts have been rewarding. _

_By observing your learning I have been enlightened to a few facts that I had been ignorant on and most of my success was down to you, for which I thank greatly._

_I can't wait to see what you will achieve in a few years._

_Consider this a small thanks_

_T.M.R_

In a small package lay a dazzling pendant. There was a thick piece of silver which had snake carvings engraved into it of which sat an inky black stone. The air around the pendant crackled with magical power and Harry saw Athanasia hiss softly at it.

'What isss it?' Harry was wary about his mysterious gift and didn't know what to do with it.

'Keep it massster, it may come in handy one day.' and with that Athanasia was gone to hunt.

In the end, Harry decided he would just lock it in a box for safe keeping. He was sure he had seen the pendant before but could not place it, this was weird for Harry as he usually had a photographic memory. Deciding to research after it Harry had left it in his trunk with various safety and locking charms around it, then proceeded to dinner.

He found out soon after that Professor Quirrell had gone missing. Harry was immediately suspicious. How appropriate that a note from T.M.R and a missing Quirrell had all happened on the same day. It was obvious that somehow the two were connected but Harry really could not be bothered about it at the moment.

Maybe it could be a little side project.

* * *

Harry stared dejectedly at the unwelcoming sight of his 'home'. He had left Hogwarts a few hours ago and was trying to delay his journey back. Not that he planned to stay long, after informing the Nuns of what was to happen for the rest of the summer, Harry would abruptly leave with no intention of ever coming back.

He walked into the Orphanage, ignoring the fearful, surprised and disgusted looks he got. Harry knocked on the door and waited for a reply before hearing the exhausted voice of Mother Sandra .

The look he saw on her face was quite frankly hilarious.

'Good afternoon Mother Sandra.' Harry spoke politely, maintaining an air of politeness and maturity but he saw the look of dread encompass the Nun's face before it was unsuccessfully hidden.

'Harry, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you were going to arrive tomorrow.' Said the Nun, apprehension creeping into her voice.

'Yes, I apologize. I got the date wrong.' Harry's face hardened as he heard the question he was asked next.

'Will you be staying here for the duration of the summer?' Harry could hear the strain in her voice as he fought back the urge to hex her to oblivion. After all magic was forbidden in the muggle world not to mention the face that he was underage.

'Of course not. I have simply visited this fine establishment you have here' Harry paused to stare pointedly at the damp in the corner of the office 'to inform you that I will never be returning here for as long as I live. I am also warning you. Do not tell anyone and I mean anyone, of my absence otherwise there will be consequences. Just make something up.'

Harry took pleasure in the way that the Nun visibly shrunk in terror at his rigid, icy tone. She knew that the 'consequences' would be severe for her and couldn't stop the grateful flutter in her stomach as she saw Harry Potter leave the Orphanage, hopefully, for good.

Stepping outside the dreary gates, Harry allowed a small smile grace his lips, he shook his head softly as he set off on his long journey, the summer was going to be a busy time for him. But one thought echoed through his mind.

He was free.

* * *

A/N Thank you to all your lovely reviews! They made me feel warm and tingly inside. And also a huuuuuge thanks to my new Beta Extended Experience for being kind enough to edit my chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN VIOLENCE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry briskly walked into Diagon Alley, ignoring the weird looks and whispers he got. Who could blame them? The Boy-Who-Lived was nothing like they had expected. Instead of the chubby and bubbly eleven year old the Wizarding world had anticipated, they had gotten an standoff-ish and slightly scary boy who had taken the whole of Great Britain by storm.

One of the many things that surprised the Wizarding community was just how much Harry possessed, amazing power and how he left most people befuddled with his razor sharp intellect and Slytherin cunning. Not a single Witch or Wizard knew a thing about him, Hadrian James Potter was a tricky puzzle to solve.

Dumbledore himself was slightly bemused yet wary of the Light's Savior. The headmaster had no idea what Harry was planning since the boy always seemed to be five steps ahead.

That wasn't what worried Albus Dumbledore though, since Harry hadn't done anything quite so threatening. It was the fact that in the space of a few days, Harry had secured a place at the top of the Slytherin Hierarchy. It was the fact that the boy had a brilliant mind and knew how to use it specifically to his advantage. How he had twisted and modeled his magic into obeying him at such a young age. But most of all, it was the fact that Dumbledore couldn't control the child. Mold him. Transfigure him from the hurt, scared little boy that grew up in an orphanage, into the defeater of Voldemort, fueled by hate and anger.

So no, it wasn't what Harry had already done. It was what he was going to do.

* * *

Taking a right out of Diagon Alley, Harry appeared in Elrose End. It was a quaint little street where most of the Purebloods and rich Wizarding families took to. Lined with expensive shops, dainty cafes and elite restaurants, it was no wonder that the more Noble and Ancient Houses came here instead of the stuffy, busy street that was Diagon Alley, with its usual riff raff and smelly animals.

Harry spied a grey building he recognized as a bar (even that was classier than the Leaky Cauldron) before his eyes rested on an elegant white hotel that was ironically called The Black Orchid. He walked up the golden steps, letting the doormen open the for him then, glided over to the reception. All of a sudden, Harry was glad he was wearing his finest robes and shoes. He had no doubt that every single aspect of his wardrobe would be criticized accordingly.

The inside of the building was made up of pristine marble, it's windows big and arched, to let as much sun as possible beam through. There were pearly white sofas for people to sit on and ebony coffee tables in front. From the ceiling hung an enormous chandelier which, defied gravity with its glistening diamonds strung artistically at every angle, whilst the walls carried canvases illustrated with painted black flowers, the vines interlinking with each other. To finish off the whole look, long white vases held midnight black orchids with a purplish hue. Harry tried not to gawk.

A voice snapped Harry's attention to it.

''Good evening, I'm the Manager, Lionel Stemms. How can I be of assistance young Sir?'' asked a thin man with a neatly trimmed beard.

Stemms seemed to be looking for some sort of family or parent that had come with the boy if the looks behind Harry were anything to go by.

The managers eyes drifted back to Harry taking in the elegant stance and aristocratic face of the child. His body looked so young yet the face looked so mature. Sure enough, the manager hadn't seen a boy as young as this one was hold himself with that level of natural grace and such a confident, alluring most Purebloods wouldn't give to get their children to look like that... But ultimately the look of calmness and peace on the boy was unnerving.

The man nearly shivered as dazzling green eyes pierced him, as if analyzing his worth. The eyes held a calculating gaze and a small smile played at his lips. The boy hummed softly before replying.

''Hello. I'd like to book a room, if you please.'' The boy spoke. His voice was melodic and soft as if it were erasing all the worries and tension off of Lionel's mind. Mentally shaking himself, Stemms snapped out of his mini trance. What was he playing at? Goodness knows what the boy would think... then tell his parents.

Harry hummed softly as the man Stemms conjured a thick brown book with an elegant title on the cover, written in gold.

''Of course, for how long?'' The man inquired.

Harry mused silently. He himself did not know how long he was planning to stay for. Just until the files on Potter Manor were organized, and Merlin knew how long that would take.

''One week.'' He eventually replied after a short silence.

The man nodded before jotting down something in long, cursive letters. Harry noticed how he hesitated before asking the next question.

''Just for you, young Sir, or have you family that are staying with you also?'' The manager asked in a very professional voice but was surprised to see that the boy wasn't fazed at all by the hesitancy, but continued to smile slightly.

''No. Just me.''

Stemms nodded and wrote down something else in his register, simultaneously hiding shock and surprise beneath his bowed head. He knew he shouldn't let an underage boy stay by himself in a huge hotel but something was stopping him from taking further action.

''Understandable. Now which of our packages would you prefer? There's a single suit for 450 galleons per night, a suit with bed and breakfast for 500 galleons per night or the full package which consists of one of our finest penthouse apartments, 3 meals per day in our glorious restaurants with the most exquisite catering we can offer and finally, a soothing, private spa and relaxation facility for 570 galleons per night.'' Lionel Stemms went into Manager Mode, using extensive vocabulary to sway the young man,

Stemms watched as the boy smirked in amusement. Harry pretended to think long and hard, making beads of sweat appear on the man's forehead, though the manager didn't know why.

''I've made dozens of deals like this. What is it about the boy that makes me break out into cold sweat? Contain yourself Lionel!'' He scolded himself

''Well,'' Harry drawled, stretching out the e so it sounded extra long ''I think I'd like to take the third package, providing it'd be suitable for my needs, that is...''

He rose a perfectly arched eyebrow at the Manager, enjoying how the man was oblivious to his playful toying.

Harry stopped a small chuckle escape from his lips as Stemms shook his head ferociously

''Oh but of course, young sir! I assure you, you are in the best hands when it comes to leisure. My hotel is one of the finest in Britain, not many could argue that they weren't pleased with their stay.'' Said a somber Stemms.

This only ceased to amuse Harry even further, his green eyes bubbling with silent mirth.

''Hmm. I suppose it _is_ better than the Leaky Cauldron...'' Harry spoke, with an unsure feel to his voice. He grinned when he saw that the poor man was spluttering indignantly.

''Oh dear Merlin, that filthy shack could hardly qualify as a hotel! I fret to even imagine the living conditions people are staying in!''

The man shuddered, thinking of Wizarding folk sharing a room with dusty cobwebs and rats. Who knew what horrors the Landlord went through as a young man, to even think about erecting such a dirty, unhygienic Lodging.

''Apologies, I only jest Mr Stemms. I am confident that this fine establishment will be one of the best I've stayed in.'' Harry smiled, letting the man know that he meant no harm, Lionel Stemms was just fun to play with, that's all.

Just because Harry had a small, little heart, it didn't mean that he didn't appreciate humor. Even if it was a bit sadistic. But still, Harry's charming smile seemed to mollify the slightly distraught manager who tittered, clearly feeling embarrassed that he appeared so unprofessional.

''Yes, I should've known. Compliments to your outstanding acting,' Lionel Stemms was a proud Gryffindor and was amused that he fell to the evil ploy. 'That'll be 3990 galleons Sir, how would you like to pay?''

He took the promissory note offered by the boy, signed with an extremely cursive signature and the appropriate money but then frowned slightly.

''I'm sorry, I didn't get your name...''

Stemms registered the way the boy froze slightly, he seemed to be contemplating something. But what?

Harry was sending the man an icy but cautious stare. Why couldn't the silly man just take the note and give him a key, no questions asked? Now he had to decide. Give him a false name, or the real one. After being in the Wizarding world for a year, Harry knew that his name brought along all kinds of attention, both good and bad. It was just a matter of not gaining attention since Harry preferred to stay in the shadows, unnoticed. He knew that his signature was too curly to be decipherable, so perhaps that's what drawed the man's attention. Just pure intrigue.

''Hadrian James Potter. But I also go by Harry.'' he said. His voice was monotonous and his face suddenly blank, showing no emotion. There was no trace of the humor that was there just seconds before as the cool mask slid into place.

Automatically Lionel's head snapped up and his back went rigid. Harry Potter. Staying at his hotel. Merlin and Morgana combined could only grant him such a blessing, sending the Boy-Who-Lived to visit his business. His eyes glazed over as he stared at the Harry in shock, not knowing what to do. Lionel's mouth opened but he registered no sound coming out as he stared into the impassive face of Harry Potter. As he was staring, his silent ramblings were cut off by a witch who had suddenly spoken up.

''Pah! That's the Savior of the Light? He stands no chance against the Dark Lord! Just look at him, so pale and scrawny. The runt of the dog's litter would have more intelligence than him.'' Sniffed an indignant women who Harry recognized as Lucinder Rax. Wife of low ranking Death Eater, Jonathan Rax.

Harry glared at the woman with strawberry blonde hair, forest green robes and snide face, vaguely remembering seeing her head into Knockturn Alley in his first summer as a wizard. He would be making pleasantries and allies with the woman but right now, he could only feel the rage that was making his blood boil. Rage at the pathetic excuse for a witch. Rage at her making him cause a scene in a bloody hotel.

''I beg your pardon? I couldn't hear you over that horrific hissing coming from your hair'' Harry drawled, his calm and controlled voice revealing none of the pure loathe he felt inside.

''How DARE you! You filthy little-'' She began but was cut off by a rather annoyed Harry 'I wouldn't finish that sentence, if I were you.'

The air crackled like static with the amount of magical energy that was aiming at Lucinder Rax. Her mouth was shut tight, as if being binded by ropes and her grey eyes widened in horror. To everyone but Harry and the witch, Lucinder looked as normal as ever, only glaring at Harry but really, she felt as if her organs were burning. Black fire appeared in Harry's hands and he played with it as if it were a ball.

The woman could only scream silently and claw at her throat as she was being tortured. The black fire that was only moments before in Harry's hands, now appeared before her, creating a circle of fire around the terrified witch.

''I could kill you. You do know that?'' Harry smiled, a sweet and innocent upturn of the lips as he watched her nod her head animatedly, tears streaming down her face.

''How about I torture you, like your husband does the muggles?'' The smile was wider than before and Harry's face was still a fixture of purity.

''You _could_ beg for mercy, I suppose... Wait, I have none.'' Harry sighed. Years at the orphanage had twisted the green eyed boy. The children there had marred his delicate heart. If Lily and James Potter had raised their son in a house full of love, perhaps Harry might've been normal and wouldn't have had to use violence as a last resort. Or at all, in fact. What a shame.

Already on her knees, Lucinder was sobbing as she felt her kidneys burst like balloons. It seemed as if she was choking on her own blood as cuts and slash wounds appeared on her trembling body.

Her entire face was covered in burns and welts where the fire had lashed out at her. Scratch marks trailed down her pristine skin and her ears bled once the eardrums had burst.

As Harry looked on at the woman, he felt no remorse. It was a blunt fact that she had probably let her mouth run wild with no one ever stopping her. It was just too bad that Harry would be the one to shut her up for good.

The whole thing had only lasted two minutes before Lucinder felt it stop.

The witch opened her eyes to see that she was standing as she was before, glaring at Harry. Her mouth was free to move and she could only gape at Harry in pure astonishment and horror.

She had just imagined the whole thing. None of it ever happened. But as she turned to walk away, Lucinder briefly recognized the ruthless look on Harry's face as the one that graced Voldemort's snake like face after he finished crucio-ing someone. She looked down on one of her hands and saw that there was a minor burn she was sure wasn't there in the morning. It was then that she saw the reddish tinge to Harry's hair, his pale, vampire like skin and Avada Kedavra eyes. Lucinder Rax ran for her life.

That night, Jonathan Rax found his wife in to be in coma.

* * *

''So Athanasia, what do you think we should do this fine day?'' Harry looked around as he stroked his maroon snake, smiling genuinely when she hissed in contentment.

Harry was rather pleased with his penthouse. It was decorated with cream as the base colour with minor black accessories finalizing the look. Long, velvety cream curtains hung on floor length windows which opened to reveal the sun, white leather chairs which looked as soft as butter surrounded a circular table and many comfy seats were scattered around the abnormally large room. One of the windows led to a balcony, giving Harry a wide view of the landscape and the exotic plants gave off flowery scents that wafted through the rooms and outside to escape into the air. The gleaming chandeliers reflected every bit of light it could get its hands on and a portrait, showing a landscape of an apple orchard, hung on top of the gigantic, marble fireplace.

The Royal Penthouse included an imposing entrance hall, a study and a dining hall big enough to seat 10 people. Continuing the palatial theme, a grand staircase led to a bedroom containing a king sized bed and an eight doored, walk-in wardrobe. Attached to it was a bathroom of honey onyx and Skyrose marble with a hot tub that turned into a shower as well as a talking mirror.

From the lower floor, was a spa with Veela masseuses and then a walk-in wine cellar..Mirror-panelled walls, leather-lined shelves and oak parquet floors created a sumptuous yet sophisticated backdrop for the hand-made furniture. Each piece of furniture, including the dining table, made of highly polished Makassar ebony, was the finest on the market.

It was good to have money.

''Why don't you explore a bit master? Buy your school things along the way?'' suggested the snake, knowing not much could gain and keep her master's attention for long.

Harry mulled over the thought briefly before nodding. Why not? It's not as if he had anything else to do and he had been meaning to pay a visit to Knockturn Alley for a while, so now would be as good as time as any other.

He padded over to his wardrobe before frowning at it's content. Hmmm... what would be good to wear on a hot, sunny day and also be suitable enough to guard him from the people in Knockturn? Tough choice.

''Wear the emerald robes master, they bring out your eyes. They're also light and good enough to keep your face hooded.'' hissed Athanasia, seeing that Harry was finding it difficult to choose between all the different clothing items.

''Oh great! I have a snake turned fashion expert for a pet.'' Harry huffed as he rolled his eyes at his hissing snake. He made a mock annoyed face at the thought of him not being old enough to dress himself.

''Tsk Tsk. You've been around Snape too much, his sarcasm is rubbing off on you.'' Smirked an unaffected Athanasia who, was amused to see Harry recoil in horror at being compared to the 'greasy dungeon bat' as he so eloquently put it.

''You, my friend, are getting too big for your boots.'' Chastised the green eyed boy, not one to back down from an argument. Mainly because no one dared argue with him. But he chuckled all the same at his familiar's reply.

''Don't be silly master, snakes don't wear boots.''

Athanasia quickly darted out of the way as Harry threw a pillow at her, then stomped into the lavish bathroom.

Not long after, Harry was dressed and ready to go. He let Athanasia coil around his torso before setting off, wand in holster and hood up. With his face covered, Harry knew it would be difficult to tell who he was and even more difficult to determine his age. After all, all types were seen in Knockturn Alley and they could easily do him harm at seeing how young he was. Harry let out a short laugh at the idea of a goblin sinking its teeth into his leg.

* * *

Harry entered a dingy, dark shop called ''The Spiny Serpent'' and looked around for the hag that owned it.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a hunch backed hag with tangled, grey hair and black teeth shuffled into the room. Harry stopped peering at the ancient tomes and watched as the hag scuffled over to a meter in front of where he was standing. An odor of what Harry could only describe as decaying rats wafted over his nose and Harry found himself wishing he had stayed in his nice smelling Penthouse.

''Oh how interesting! Interesting indeed! You've managed to enter my shop I see,' The hag's nose twitches violently as she rose a gnarled head to sniff the air 'You reek of darkness laddie... It's been a long time since I've met with the shadows like those that follow you, Wizard.'' She broke off and let a screeching cackle ring in the air.

A low hiss came from Harry as Athanasia came out of her position, smelling the danger that fumigated the air, mixed with the stench of rot.

''And what's this? Hello little snake.'' The hag continued to titter and then wheezed as she lost her breath whilst Harry was stared at the hag with disdain.

''Let's deal with business, and then we'll be off.'' Harry's voice was cold and laced with venom as he observed the hungry look in her eye.

''Of course, of course; and what will you be needing?'' Asked the hag as she wrung her hands together, eager to make a good deal. Who knew how long it would be till her next customer came for a visit.

''A book on Blood Magic and a book on Black Magic.'' Replied the sinister voice of Harry, his snake had also resorted to simply glaring at the hag. The air was suddenly thick with tension as the she stared at him, suddenly somber faced.

''And what will you be doing with something so dangerous?'' she sneered, not many came for such dark purposes. Hell, not many came at all, but those who came only bought simple things like poisons or illegal jewelry.

''That is none of your concern hag.'' A peeved Harry shot back. His patience was wearing thin and he felt like hexing the irritating thing.

''And what if I don't have it?''

It was a statement. Not a question.

''I know you have it. Do not mistake me as ignorant.'' snarled Harry, finally feeling that he had wasted enough time. He was the sort of person that when he wanted something, expected it. It's not as if Harry wanted a lot from the hag anyway.

''Show me your power. And I might deem you as worthy.'' The hag seemed more interested now, squinting at him expectantly.

Harry let his magic pour out. He let the room shake and become holed in darkness, magic was crackling in the air like static and the hag finally cackled evilly. She sounded like a maniac as the shelves and cases fell around her, eventually falling to her knees to bow.

''So dark... _so_ dark... so much power...'' The hag was now muttering and Harry was surprised to see her so swiftly fall to the floor. She was supposed to be hunch backed.

''Get up hag. How long will the process take?'' inquired a slightly peeved but interested Harry. Though, he had to admit, he was slightly impatient as well to get the books he wanted. They were rare and illegal and it was by sheer good luck that he had managed to find such a thing.

''A day. Give me a day.'' The hag replied, her smile was twisted into an obscure expression that was not a pleasant; Harry figured that she did not smile often so she was merely out of practice.

''Very well, and the cost?''

The pair then bartered for a bit and then finally came to a decision. Harry would then have to come the following day and receive his purchases after paying the decided amount. No more, no less.

''There, wasn't that beneficial?'' Piped a cheery Athanasia but Harry just ignored her and went into another shop. He was glad to say that his hood was still up betraying not an inch of his face.

* * *

After wandering around Knockturn Alley for a few more hours, Harry was pleased with his findings. He had bought a set of knives, daggers and various other weapons for combat training (He was thinking of taking it up since he wanted to be prepared if he lost his wand in battle), a few more books and some illegal potions and poisons. All were to go into his trunk to be safely secured with a number of protections wards.

As Harry entered the hotel, he was suddenly knocked aside by something blonde that came hurling at him. It took the breath out of him and Harry softly cursed as Athanasia also hissed and glowered.

''Harry!'' yelled a boy.

After dusting himself off and rearranging his cloak, Harry turned to see a familiar platinum blonde head, pointed chin and stormy, grey eyes.

''Draco.'' He acknowledged the boy in a mildly irritated tone, whereas the Malfoy heir was nearly bouncing up and down in glee.

''What are you doing here Harry? You didn't tell me a thing about your summer and then suddenly-''

Harry cut off the beginning of his friend's rambling with a raised gesture and was happy to see Draco silence immediately.

''That is enough Draco. You are a Pureblood and Purebloods do not run around manically, jumping at any moving object. Do behave yourself.'' Harry scolded a sheepish Draco before glancing at the approaching man.

''I couldn't agree more. Surely your mother and I have taught you better mannerisms than that Draco?'' said a tall, well dressed man Harry could only identify as Draco's Father.

Lucius Malfoy had the trademark silvery blonde hair (only his was longer than Draco's and tied back with a emerald green ribbon), pointed chin and the indifferent mask of the Malfoy clan. Draco was proud to say that he took after his father and Harry could easily see the resemblance. It was quite remarkable.

Mr. Malfoy turned to Harry.

''Aah, one of Draco's friends I presume? I am his father, Lucius Malfoy, and am pleased to make your acquaintance.'' He said coolly, only slightly intrigued at the fact that he did not recognize this new friend of Draco. Nor did he strike any resemblance to any of the Pureblood families he knew.

''As am I, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you're wondering who, I am so allow me to introduce myself. Hadrian James Potter, but please, call me Harry.''

Lucius had to bite back a gasp as he stared into the face of Harry Potter but couldn't stop his eyes widening slightly. The boy had one of the most aristocratic buildings he had seen and seemed as nimble and well footed as a deer. His face was a ghostly white but seemed healthy and suited the boy, a small smile also played at his thin, blood red lips. What surprised Lucius the most were Harry's eyes. They were almond shaped and held deep knowledge, secrets and experience. They held pain that no child should have to go through. They were the same shade of green that shot out of Lucius' wand when he took someone's life. His eyes shone with great power and were so hauntingly beautiful. It made the Malfoy scion recoil slightly.

''Well Harry, Draco's told me much about you. I am relieved to see that my son is making such admirable friends.''

By now Lucius was greatly captivated by Harry. The boy was nothing remotely like what he had expected, Lucius predicted that other witches and wizards had similar reaction. The child had such an adorable and innocent face, so much so that it was hard to tell that the boy was orphaned.

''I take great haste in correcting you Mr. Malfoy, I have done nothing admirable as of yet so I find it unnecessary to be congratulated for such trivial nothings. Albeit, I understand that you have a praiseworthy job high up in the ministry, while simultaneously also being on the Hogwarts board of Governors.'' Harry smiled coolly at Mr. Malfoy. He always found it befitting to charm a person with flattery.

Lucius found his mouth turned up slightly automatically as he marveled at the boy's mature way of talking. He only registered Harry's charismatic and sincere tone of voice briefly as the words washed over him like warm honey. It was as if the Dark Lord had possessed a child's body.

Lucius was brought out of his stupor when he realized his son was talking.

''Let's not talk about business yet Father, please, the holidays have just begun.''

Draco reminded his Father of Narcissa, the way he slightly chastised his Father was so familiar. Smiling fondly at his son, Lucius pretended to be annoyed by raising an eyebrow but was amused to see that Draco ignored him. It was strange, Draco Malfoy never dared to ignore his Father. It seemed that Harry had also charmed his son.

''Father and I are here because he has a meeting with some of the other Ministry workers. Are you staying here for the holidays Harry? I did invite you to our house, you could've spent your summer with me. Mind you, this is a rather nice hotel isn't it? I'm glad you didn't stay at the Leaky Cauldron.''

Harry smiled at his friends antics as he leaned in to speak in a stage whisper, knowing very well that his Father could still hear him.

''That's where the Weasel Family stays.'' Draco finished in a very serious tone.

A soft chuckle escaped Harry's lips and Draco was ecstatic that he'd managed to get his friend to laugh. When Harry did laugh, and that was very rare, it sounded like the gentle beating of an angel's wings and the smile lit up Harry's face. His eyes shone brightly like glistening emeralds and crinkles appeared on the top corners of his face.

''Now, now Draco.'' Lucius Malfoy gently scolded his son, but he wasn't particularly bothered about the jab at the Weasley family. They were blood traitors and he despised them, they were nearly as worse as the mudbloods.

''Anyway, I've got to wait out here for a bit while Father does his work. Or, you _could_ come to Diagon Alley with me?''

There was a hopeful edge to Draco's voice and Harry could only raise a brow before letting in.

''If you insist Draco, but only if your Father agrees to it that is.''

Harry turned his gaze to Mr Malfoy who nodded slightly and replied.

''I should only be an hour or so. If I do by some chance finish earlier, I shall come find you.''

''That's settled then. Draco, I only need a minute or two to put away my things in my room. We should be on our way soon.'' Harry informed the blonde boy who nodded eagerly, overjoyed to have his friend alone for a while.

Before they parted ways Mr. Malfoy quickly told them to steer clear of places like Knockturn Alley and to stay in specifically in Diagon Alley or Elrose End.

Soon after, Harry and Draco went into Diagon Alley while Lucius Malfoy attended to his meeting.

* * *

A/N This has got to be one of the longest chapters yet but, think of it as a thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews from all you lovely people out there!


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives soon after he was left on their doorstep by Albus Dumbledore although, at this time Dumbledore was oblivious. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and abandoned with every passing day making him more power hungry in order to make a new life for himself. Startlingly, Harry grows up rather like Tom Riddle and this makes Dumbledore slightly doubtful but this doesn't mean he hasn't got mild hopes for the Boy-Who-Lived.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling and any things you recognize in this scene also belong to her.

Also, credit to .Xanda, her fic inspired me so much!

That day, two young Slytherins were slowly buying their way through nearly all the shops Diagon Alley had to offer.

''Why haven't you come to visit yet, Harry? I vividly remember you saying 'over the summer, Draco,' and correct me if I'm wrong, but is this not the summer? I asked you ages ago and yet you still haven't paid my invite any mind. If I were you I'd hurry up and agree.'' Draco's voice held a mild annoyance mixed with a tone of impatience as he rambled on.

Despite his friends whining, Harry let out a soft laugh. He had never known what it felt like to be invited to stay at a friends house; hell, he didn't even know what it felt like to _have_ a friend this time last year. But strangely it felt...nice. Even though Harry once saw friends as a weakness or as people that held you back, he had come to appreciate the small things these friends had to offer.

Friendship had taught Harry that it wasn't necessary to always be alone, unapproachable and aloof. It had taught him how to converse with people his age and not feel the need to strangle them. But most importantly, he had learnt that friends bring you a small tingle of warmth and trust.

Harry had a feeling that the emotions that were beaten out of him would slowly return...

Snapping himself out of his train of thoughts, Harry turned back to his friend.

''Draco, please take a minute to gather your senses then listen to me carefully.'' Harry smirked as a reddish tinge appeared on Draco's pale cheeks.

''Good. Now, If you insist on pestering me constantly until I accept to your invite, let me inform that had you given me any time to speak I would've already told you that I will be visiting towards the end of the summer.''

Harry sighed gently as Draco spoke once again, not giving Harry any chance to continue further.

''Oh no no! You most certainly won't just be 'visiting', you will be staying for a fortnight then, accompanying my family and I to Kings Cross Station.'' Draco stubbornly refused to be swayed and was indignant that Harry should stay with him for at least 2 weeks, if not, the whole summer.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to spend his summer with one of his closest friends but merely the fact that this summer would be really busy for him. He had a great deal of work to get done to improve his image and needed to collect supplies if he wanted to further his education (since the Hogwarts curriculum was rather disappointing). Harry also had to take into account the planning he had to do if he wanted to train his Court to his standards. All in all, it was for certain that the Hogwarts period of Harry's life would be chaotic.

The Malfoy heir grinned broadly when he saw his friend show no signs of rejection and then proceeded cast a tempus spell to briefly check the time before turning back to Harry.

''Father should be joining us in about 5 minutes, what do you suggest we do until he finds us?'' Draco asked Harry but he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

The blonde Slytherin let a smug smile tug at the corners of his lips as he saw Harry cast a longing look towards Flourish and Blotts and abruptly, both boys glided over to the book store and were intrigued as to why it was so busy.

The reason of the shop's activeness was revealed when Harry heard one woman in a long line of others gasp and swoon.

''Oh my! I _still_ can't believe that Gilderoy Lockhart is here! He must have such a busy schedule and to think he would take time out just to see us common folk!''

Harry noted the love struck look in the witch's eye with disdain before chose to send an inquiring look over to Draco since speaking was out of the question.

''Gilderoy Lockhart? Well he's just the biggest fake in the history of fakes. The man's a blithering fool, but of course the witches still love him.'' Draco's voice was slightly raised and had to lean in for Harry to even hear him.

Hearing the news of the apparent celebrity, Harry could only frown at the man's persona before he was suddenly being dragged away, unable to yank his arm away from the Wizards tight grip Harry could only be begrudgingly follow.

One of the many flaws that Harry possessed was that he could never stand any physical contact of the slightest. This particular fault had been born when Harry had gone through one of the roughest phases of his childhood. Being regularly abused by the other children at the orphanage and neglected by the caretakers had only ceased in Harry being mistrustful and paranoid. Any touch would only be violent and harsh, while any pain inflicted upon him, whether it be a simple nudge or a punch, would result in him showing weakness. And weakness was bad.

But still, Harry tugged on the sleeve of Draco's robes to make sure he followed.

''It can't be Harry Potter?''

''Oh my! It's the Boy-Who-Lived!''

''It is! It's Harry Potter!''

Whispers and mutterings trailed behind him as he was being 'led' to the front of the shop for whatever reason he was needed for.

When he had finally reached the furthest space in the shop, Harry snarled ferociously as Gilderoy Lockhart seized his arm and drew him forward. The raven haired boy found that within a space of a millisecond, the honey blonde man had already gained Harry's deepest anger.

''Nice big smile now Harry!'' Lockhart smiled through pearly white teeth (obviously artificial) ''Together you and I rate the front page!''

Harry hissed as he felt the man's hand creep slowly down his back and immediately pulled away, simultaneously clicking his fingers so the photographer's camera blew a fuse. Harry was furious...

A foot away, Draco seethed in anger at the obvious display of pedophilia. To think the man dared even lay a finger on his best friend made his face twist into a violent snarl, and that moment Draco swore that the man would meet a very messy end.

When the young Malfoy saw his father enter the bookstore he sighed in obvious relief, despite his anger. He sent the Malfoy scion a panicked look and gestured to the mass of fury that was Hadrian James Potter. In turn, Mr. Malfoy sent his son a nod of understanding and wove his way through the simpering females.

''Whatever in the name of Merlin happened Draco?'' demanded his father and Draco was torn between humiliating his friend and saving him from the current embarrassment. In the end, he decided his friend's well being was more important.

''That pathetic excuse of a wizard-'' Draco fumbled with the next words ''touched Harry...'' he trailed off letting what actually happened dawn on his father.

As was predicted, Mr. Malfoy's eyes hardened to twin orbs of ice and a sneer of disgust smothered his face. Smooth, velvet robes swished around violently as the Malfoy Lord stalked towards his son's best friend to rescue him from the horrific presence of Lockhart.

As Harry was about to fire a silent and wandless curse at Gilderoy Lockhart he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder. He immediately tensed but relaxed when he saw it was only Mr. Malfoy because if he had to decide between the touch of Lockhart or Mr. Malfoy, he knew who he'd chose.

''Is there a problem here Mr. Lockhart?'' asked a mildly pissed off Lord Malfoy.

His tone was cool and calm but Harry knew there was more frost edged to his voice than was heard. Stormy grey eyes so much like Draco's pierced the blonde man and Harry was amazed that the man wasn't already cowering in fear. After all, the crowd had heard it.

A silent breath of relief was held back as Harry felt a hand draw back from the small of his back yet, Lockhart still seemed oblivious to the silent threat.

''Of course not Mr. err... Sir! I was just going to make a delightful announcement,'' he paused to wink and turned to the crowd ''Ladies and Gentlemen!'' at this Gilderoy Lockhart thrust out his arms extravagantly

''This is just the perfect time for me to inform you of a small matter. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wished to purchase my autobiography- which I will be happy to provide, free of charge,'' The audience all clapped and swooned.

''He had no idea, that he would soon be getting much more than my book, Magical Me. In fact, he and his classmates will be getting their own magical me! Yes, ladies and gentleman, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that come September, I will be taking up the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts position in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!''

The crowd whooped and clapped thunderously while Harry felt slightly nauseous. He barely had the time to escape but was stopped when the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart was thrust into his arms.

The cameras also seemed to be fixed as various flashes and bright lights were thrown his way and since Harry had no wish to bask in the limelight alone (Lockhart doesn't count), he gently pulled Draco and Mr. Malfoy into the perfect picture.

Previously, Lucius Malfoy was glaring daggers at the other Wizard but now settled to staring coolly ahead, into the light of the camera. Draco was also smirking slightly, obviously enjoying the attention while Harry just wanted to get out from the spotlight as soon as possible.

Eventually, when Harry and Draco had managed to escape the Media, they both decided to aimlessly loiter at the front of the shop whilst Mr. Malfoy conversed with a blonde haired journalist.

''Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter!''

Harry had no problems recognizing this annoyingly familiar drawl and sure enough, when he looked up, Harry came face-to-face with Ron Weasley.

''Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page.'' Sneered an angered Weasley, his blotchy red skin contradicting the flaming hair and the freckles seemed like fire ants sprawling across the young Weasley's face.

''Well well well, if it isn't the pathetic Weasel, what _are_ you doing here? Surely you can't actually be _buying_ something? I suppose your family will have to go hungry for a month to pay for this lot.'' Snapped a disgusted Draco before snickering delightedly as Weasley's face reddened further. Harry smiled slightly at how obvious Weasley's emotions were to read, the jibe at his family's wealth clearly got to him.

''Leave him alone!'' growled a young voice.

It seemed there was also a female Weasley amongst all the testosterone that were her brothers, Harry noted mentally. The female Weasley was glaring at Draco, her mouth settled into an ugly grimace. Dear Merlin, must the entire Weasley village have such stark red hair?

''Oh sorry, I didn't see you there Weaslette but it seems that Ronald needs his younger sister to fight his battles for him now. Aw how cute!'' Draco cooed mockingly at the pair which seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

A second later Ronald began taking threatening steps towards Draco, and Harry nearly burst into gleeful laughter. Honestly, what could he do without the outcomes of his actions ending painfully? The boy just looked pathetic, the upset lion seemed to be wanting to hit something just to fix his deflated ego.

''Ron! Ginny!'' A Mr. Weasley was hurrying over with a pair of twins ''What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside!''

''Ah. If it isn't Arthur Weasley.''

Now, it was Mr. Malfoy who had approached, arms protectively clutching Draco and Harry's shoulder while sneering in the same way as his son.

This was turning out to be highly amusing!

''Lucius.'' Mr. Weasley spoke coldly, glaring at the intimidating Wizard in front of him.]

''Busy time in the Ministry I hear,'' Said Mr. Malfoy ''All those raids...I do hope they're paying you overtime?''

He reached into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, picking up a battered copy of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.

''Obviously not,'' sneered Draco's father ''Dear me, what is the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you properly?''

A dangerous fire sparked in the Malfoy Lord's eye as he stared distastefully at the Weasley senior. Meanwhile, said Weasley flushed darker than either of his children.

''We have a very different opinion on what we consider a disgrace to the name of wizard, Malfoy.'' Arthur snapped heatedly as he felt the familiar sensation of being embarrassed in public. He wouldn't have minded much if it was just him but to think of his children being subjected to similar abuse... it made his hands tremble in hatred.

''Clearly,'' sniffed the older Malfoy, pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger ''The company you keep Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower.''

A tense moment passed before Arthur Weasley suddenly lunged towards Lucius Malfoy, aiming to hurt the other in the biggest way possible. However, all did not go to plan as before Weasley had a chance to do anything Mr. Malfoy had already raised his lengthy, black cane and had cast a protego.

Both Draco and Harry snickered as their enemies father barreled into the shield, striking it a hard blow with his knuckles before falling over at the impact and moaning on the floor over his sprained wrist and cracked nose.

''Come Draco, Harry. There is no need for us to be stay in such degrading company any longer.''

Three different yet expensive robes swished round as Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy made their way out of the gawking shop.

''Remember your promise Harry, in a weeks time father and I will be coming to pick you up and take you to the Manor, where you will be spending the rest of the summer. You better be ready.'' Draco warned in a no nonsense voice. He really just wanted to drag Harry to Malfoy Manor right this second however, he knew Harry had business with the Goblin Bank to attend to. Draco knew enough from his father not to interfere when it came it to money.

''Yes Draco, enough of your threats. I said I'll come so please do stop harassing me.'' Harry smiled fondly at his friend, knowing that Draco really did care for his well being and couldn't wait to have Harry over for the holidays. Harry himself was intrigued to see if the Malfoy Library really was as amazing as Draco had boasted about.

''Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, it really was a pleasure meeting you.'' Harry said politely turning to the Malfoy Lord. He was really awed by the amount of grace and power the scion held and in turn Mr. Malfoy also appreciated the impeccable manners Harry held.

''The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter, I am pleased that my son is making friends with such a polite and sensible wizard such as yourself.'' Mr. Malfoy nodded coolly at Harry and waited for his son and his friend to say their last goodbyes.

Lucius was actually rather pleased that Draco had come to him during the Yule holidays and asked his father's opinion of the wizard Harry Potter. At the moment, Lucius doubted that Harry was as cold and indifferent as Draco had stated but nonetheless, he would still keep an eye on the Potter heir.

''Goodbye Draco, do take care of yourself in my absence.'' Harry smiled slightly and as the final goodbye's were exchanged, Harry stared after the two Malfoys as they erupted into green flames in the fireplace.

The next day, Harry was seated in a chair opposite Goldaxe, the chief Goblin.

''I am pleased to inform you that your wish has been confirmed Mr Potter, the papers on all your estates have been complete however, I must tell you that you cannot occupy any Manor, Mansion, Estate, or Cottage until you are of age or have a legal guardian.'' The Goblin spoke to Harry in a serious tone, the wrinkles and white hair not taking away a single ounce of the knowledge or wisdom the Goblin held.

Harry frowned.

This put a damper on things.

Now, as well as having many important tasks and schemes which needed to be carried out, he also needed to seek a reliable Guardian. This proved problematic since, currently, he could think of no-one that would be suitable and up to to Harry's standards.

''And what of my magical Guardian?'' Harry inquired, genuinely interested in who his mother and father picked to take care of him.

''That'll be Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.'' Gold-axe nodded, although, looking slightly displeased at something meanwhile Harry's eyes were blazing in fury.

So the old fool thought he could meddle in his life without Harry being none the wiser huh?

Well, Dumbledore just got a load of trouble heading his way.


End file.
